Got to Love That Hanyou
by TiA aRiEl
Summary: Kagome is a princess of the Southern lands. Inuyasha is the prince of the Western lands. What happens when Inuyasha age nine and Kagome age seven decide to run away and meet each other?
1. Prologue

Got to love that hanyou  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Charactor description:  
  
Kagome: Seven years old-twenty years old sweet, cute and caring,: She is running away from home  
  
Inuyasha: Nine years old-twenty two years old shy, caring, and cute: He is running away from home also  
  
Sesshomaru: Fifteen years old-twenty eight years old caring, cute, unnemotional : Stays at the castle  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prolougue ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Kagome stood by her bedroom window trying to let it all sink in. She was supposed to marry someone she had never even met didn't love just to form an alliance with the Western Lands! No! She wouldn't let them! She started packing her things into a bag, she last of all stopped to look at a picture of the man she was supposed to marry. Sesshomaru Taiyoukai. She pulled the picture out of the frame and threw it on the floor stomping on it. No way was she going to be pushed to marry this man with the cold face. She cradled her favorite frame and put it in her bag. She would put a picture in it when she found someone to love and someone who loved her back. She gave one last glare to the photograph and went out the door. Kagome was one with many talents but not strength, so all along the halls she dragged her bag. No one would even notice her because they were all in a deep conversation with Lord of the Western Lands. She stuck out her tounge at the closed door and dragged her bag out the front door.  
  
She was finaly away from the castle usually it was easy but today she had this stupid bag! "Darn bag!" she yelled kicking the ground with her shoe. She sat on the grass and began tracing patterns in the dirt. Then she heard a sound her head shot upward to see a cute boy probably not much older than her, come from around the corner. He blinked and she looked up into his violet eyes "Hi! My names Kagome!" she said utterly happy to see someone after sitting here with no one to talk to for a while.  
  
"Umm..." she giggled and he turned red he had never learned to talk to girls.  
  
"Whats your name?" she asked her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha..." he answered eyes lowered to the ground in embarassment. She smiled brightly  
  
"I like that name!" he fiddled with his fingers and Kagome looked at him. He was probably older than her and he was wearing a red haori and had black hair that cascaded down his back and stopped somewhere near the crook of his leg, his eyes were a beatiful violet colour but were sad and Kagome frowned wondering why, "Inuyasha why are you sad?" she asked he looked up at her, she was definantly younger than him wearing a purple skirt and white blouse underneath a blue one button coat, she had long black hair that reached to about her waist, she had questioning but happy chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha decided he liked this girl and would tell her,  
  
"Well I lost my mom and now I live with my dad who isn't nice to me. He likes my older brother better. So now I'm running away." he sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha!" she ran to the boy and hugged him tightly he was shocked but didn't move he liked this girl she was nice  
  
"Its...ok." he noticed her bag "Why do you got a bag?" he questioned  
  
"I'm running away too!" she said "Wan't to run away together?" he nodded and got up while she ran to get her bag he noticed she was having trouble and he picked up her bag with ease. She frowned the bag had gone away? She looked up and Inuyasha was holding it "Oh no Inuyasha! You don't have to carry it!" she looked up at him he grinned  
  
"Nah its fine I got strong arms!" she giggled and poked him playfully by now it was getting dark she was afraid of the dark but didn't notice yet  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked looking around  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wheres your bag?" he laughed and turned around showing another bag on his other arm "Are you sure you can-" he just waved his hand infront of her face to show it was ok. So they started walking along the path, suddenly he felt Kagome grip the side of his harori  
  
"What is it Kagome?" she gulped looking around  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark what are we going to do?" she looked up at him her face scared eyes huge he sighed and took out a couple of things from his bag he ordered her to go to sleep and he would watch her "But Inuyasha you need to sleep." she said slipping under the warm woolen blanket  
  
"Yeah well didn't think I'd have company." he stated she looked down  
  
"Sorry..." she said almost inaudibly he shook his head "We can share if you want." she said going red almost instantly he rubbed his head  
  
"Is it ok with you Kagome?" she nodded and shifted over Kagome was curled in a tight ball afraid 'Poor girl I wonder how old she is maybe I can get her mind off the dark...' "So Kagome how old are you?" she opened her eyes beaming  
  
"I'm seven years old. How old are you?" she asked he laughed  
  
"I'm nine!" he puffed out his chest and Kagome giggled uncontrollably "Wha- whats so funny!"  
  
"Yo-you!" she giggled he blinked and grabbed her hand she looked down and blushed he let go "Ummm-you-what?" he dropped her hand  
  
"Just forget that ever happened. Uh goodnight." he shifted over turned and lay down.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Next day  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome woke up and saw a boy with silver hair beside her "EEKKKK INUYASHA!!!!!" he awoke with a start  
  
"What what! Kagome..." he looked behind himself Kagome was sitting there with wide eyes "What?"  
  
"Yo-you have silver hair...and claws! And...ears...hmmm I want to...touch them." she reached up and stroked his ears they felt like velvet. Kagome giggled as a loud purring sound came from his throat. His eyes closed happily and Kagome asked him "What happened Inuyasha?" he opened his eyes and tryed to speak with Kagome massaging his ears  
  
"I-purr-am-purr-a-purr-hanyou-purr..." she gasped and her hands dropped "You're going to leave me like everyone else aren't you? Its fine I'm used to it!" he turned and Kagome put a hand on his shoulder he turned to face her shocked Kagome looked sad  
  
"I'm not going to leave you your like my daddy...my little doggie..." she put her head on his chest and her arms around his middle falling asleep. He was shocked but smiled soon after and held her close and put his chin on her head.  
  
"Yes I'll be your family Kagome and you'll be mine..." he snuggled to his new friend and went to sleep  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was the first chapter what did you think of it? Review and tell me!  
  
I want it to be an InuKag thing but if you don't want it to just review and tell me! 


	2. Chapter one: On the road part one

Got to love that hanyou  
  
Kagome: She is now eight her birthday was a little while ago  
  
Inuyasha: He is still nine  
  
Sesshomaru: He is sixteen now but I don't want to go into the details  
  
Chapter one: On the road part one  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were becoming fast friends and were really able to get to know each other. One day while walking in the woods Kagome got sick "Inu- ya-sha...I'm really...not...feeling good..." Kagome was falling farther and father behind Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"What's wrong there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"My tummy...hurts..." Inuyasha gulped he knew what happened when his tummy hurt.  
  
"Sit here and wait! I'm coming right back!" Inuyasha yelled already bounding away she groaned and plopped down on the ground a couple minutes later Inuyasha came back "Climb on my back! I'll try not to make it rough!" she gulped but climbed on Inuyasha had put there bags in a tree. When they got there it was a stream.  
  
"Wow...thanks Inu..." he grinned and pushed her in  
  
"EEEKKKKK! Inuyasha!" she glared at him and he fell on the ground laughing Kagome splashed water on him he glared she glared Inuyasha broke the silence  
  
"That was easy." Kagome blinked  
  
"What was easy?" he grinned from ear to ear  
  
"Making you forget you had a tummy ache!" Kagome thought for a moment  
  
"I had a tummy ache?" she smiled "Oh yeah I still have to pay you back for pushing me into the water you know..." she grinned evilly she swam over to shore and pulled Inuyashas two hair locks into the river. She laughed when he surfaced and he jumped "NOOOOO!" she ducked underwater and Inuyasha hit the water Kagome and Inuyasha came up at the same time laughing and hit heads. They soon decided they would go back to get there bags and sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome frequently slept together now since Inuyasha hadn't minded and Kagome felt safer that way,  
  
"Kagome...are you awake?" Inuyasha asked at about midnight, Kagome turned to face him  
  
"Yes. What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly he breathed, he looked so peaceful there lit by moonlight he just shook his head as if to clear it  
  
"Kagome..." she looked at him silently "I forgot to ask why you ran away..." Kagome looked away and closed her eyes gently  
  
"I...suppose it was not as bad as why you were leaving..." she heaved a sigh and continued "I...was supposed to marry...to marry a man I didn't know...or...want to know when I got older. I really didn't want to stand for it so I decided to leave...this...man you could say was...cold...doggie he had such a cold face." She just burst into tears Inuyasha was frozen solid.  
  
'It can't be. My brother...was supposed to marry a girl from the North lands can Kagome really be a princess.' He spoke "Was his name...Sesshomaru?" Kagome stopped weeping just long enough to nod her head. Inuyasha turned and said roughly "Go to sleep." Kagome complied  
  
Sorry that its so short but I found that a convenient place to stop.  
  
Just to tell you this and the next two chapters are Kagomes train of thought from smidgets of years on the road ten years to be exact...they never liked villages that much they liked the forest. 


	3. Chapter two: On the road part two

Got to love that hanyou  
  
Kagome: She is still eight years old  
  
Inuyasha: Yes he is still nine  
  
Sesshomaru: Sixteen  
  
Chapter two: One the road part two  
  
Kagome nervously looked ahead to Inuyasha who was of course grumbling about something or other. Ever since last night he had been distant and she wondered why. Have i done something to make him annoyed? She thought franticly. "Inuyasha...?" she asked quietly  
  
"Yeah?" he replied flatly still looking straight ahead. She sighed one word answers like always.  
  
"Why are you mad doggie?" she asked quietly tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha stopped when the smell of salt hit his sensitive nose. He turned quickly grasping her shoulders and pulling her down to sit with him.  
  
"I'm not mad Kagome-chan." she answered letting go of her shoulders. Kagome brightened immidiately and swiped at her tears.  
  
"Okay doggie!" she said smiling brightly. She hugged him with a tight grasp and then jumped up ready to face the day. He nearly laughed at her inthusiasm, but he settled for shaking his head and getting up. She tilted her head to the side "Doggie...is tonight when you change again?"  
  
He froze, it was, it was the night he would change. "Well we should sleep here tonight." he said setting everything down and then turning back to her "You made a good choice, running away from Sesshomaru." he said that and then walked away. She watched him her large blue eyes following him until he disapeared.  
  
She lay down on the grass watching the clouds waft by slowly. She saw many different shapes and named what she thought they looked like; as every night of the full moon, as Inuyasha explained. He wouldn't be there until morning.  
  
She sighed as the sun went down and the sky melted into a dark blue canopy. The stars twinkled as she slipped into her pajamas and then under her blanket. She curled up missing the warmth of her doggie and then fell into a short lived sleep.  
  
She woke up immidiately from a bad dream and grasped the blanket looking around to the darkness that surrounded her. She whimpered "Doggie...?" she pulled the blanket closer around herself and tears fell down her face.  
  
Inuyasha immidiately felt sorry for her and walked out sitting beside her "Kagome-chan I'm here..." he said softly and she turned hugging him tightly  
  
"Thank-you doggie." she said quietly. He incircled her with his arms giving her a sense of security. Soon after she fell asleep and he tried to put her down, but she held tight. He sighed inching over to a tree and leaning against it falling asleep himself.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Inuyasha awoke first and looked down to a sleeping Kagome, he shook her lightly and her eyes fluttered open "Hm? Inuyasha?" she said quietly still half asleep. He nodded and stood up setting Kagome on her feet. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Do you know where the nearest lake is Doggie?"  
  
He sniffed a couple of times before taking her hand and leading her to it. "There." he pointed to it and then turned back. He ran to the campsite and grabbed Kagome's bag bringing it back for her. "Here you go Kagome-chan." he said and left it by the lake  
  
"Thanks Inu." she said brightly. Inuyasha shook his head, she was always coming up with new nic-names but her favorite was Doggie. He walked further away and stretched jumping up into a tree and looking around. Usual morning routine.  
  
Kagome dived under the slightly cold water waking herself up. She emerged and shook her head sending water flying everywhere. She took out her soap and washed herself off, "I'm so dirty!" she scolded herself. She got out afterwards and dried off putting on a pair of new clothes. Inuyasha had gave her an outfit similar to his but it was a bit more faded giving it an almost pink-ish tint.  
  
She grinned and put her hair up with a white ribbon tying it into a braid and then sought Inuyasha "Doooggggiieeee!" she yelled. Inuyasha jumped out of a nearby tree with all of there stuff. She smiled and hefted her bag. She had gotten stronger since she had left home.  
  
He nodded and they set off, they passed a town earlier the last day ad were heading toward it for some food. Inuyasha took all there stuff and set it in the tree Kagome holding her money pouch close to herself. They walked into it and Inuyasha flattened his ears down, partly from he noise of the village and also because he didn't want anyone to know he was a hanyou.  
  
They walked over to a person who was selling food and nodded to him. "Two apples and bread please." he had promised Kagome he would catch some fish later. Well just a regular day...  
  
Okay! Hello everyone! Gets apples trown at head. Um i know your all wanting to kill me for not updating... Well i got really bored with this story but i waited and now i'm rearing to write again. Not to mention i had writers block...well until next chapter bye! 


	4. Chapter three: On the road part three

Kagome absent-mindedly swished her feet in the water creating ripples to zip through. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Inuyasha try to catch some fish, key word, try. Though she said nothing since she knew he was trying his best. She sighed and put her elbows on her knees proceeding to hold up her head.  
  
Inuyasha was swiping furiously at the water trying to catch a fish, damn it one fish would be enough! He thought to himself his frown deepening. He finally after another few tries caught two fish, he smirked triumphantly and held up the two fish for Kagome to see.  
  
He hauled them over to Kagome and skinned them while she lit the fire. Inuyasha handed them over to Kagome and set them on a flat heated rock  
  
"Thanks Inu-chan." She commented. Even though it had only seen a while Kagome had matured considerably fast. I suppose it was because of Inuyasha who always seemed to have problems on his mind, or that they had been traveling for so long, or maybe she was just simply maturing. Well whatever it was she had been maturing and soon it would be her ninth birthday.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking long and hard, Well I don't know why I was so mad that she was gonna be married to Sesshomaru... He was at the time of this thinking kicking a stone back and forth to each foot.  
  
"Kagome...?" he asked uncertainly, She turned to meet his slightly lowered gaze  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" she said in a slightly confused voice. He took a deep breath and met her gaze his face rising to a reddish color.  
  
"Well...you know that...um...well you are growing up fast Kagome." He stuttered, She nodded quickly trying to make him feel more comfortable "I was ah, just wondering...when...your birthday is..." he mumbled. Kagome squealed and pounced on him catching him off guard as she hugged him tightly about the neck.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she said excitedly jumping up with an enthusiastic smile, "You, Are, So, Sweet!" she pronounced each word loudly. Inuyasha's eyes were wide watching as Kagome bounced around the site  
  
"Uh, yeah, when is it?" he asked scratching his head,. Kagome stopped bouncing long enough to give him an answer,  
  
"In, three, days!" She said quickly. Immediately Inuyasha's eyes widened even more Oh no, this can't be! You mean to tell me I only have three days to get her a gift? He mentally groaned.  
  
'Kay sorry everybody for the shortness of the chapter but I found that was a good place to stop. Thanks to all my reviewers! I am writing the chapters faster now so that I can make up for LOTS of lost time... Gomen for waiting! 


	5. Will You Come With me, Kagome?

**A/N: **Well, after...uhm... -Counts on fingers- A while! I have decided that its due time to update, I've been having tons of problems lately. School, boyfriend...ect. ect. So, I hope you guys will forgive me and read on, I made this chapter extra long for you. ;

**Chapter four:** Will you come with me Kagome?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glancing to her. She looked back, a happy smile plastered to her face,

"Yes Inuyasha?" She chirped, bouncing along the beaten path of the woods. He made a face slightly, trying to assure himself of his 'plan' he had been thinking up,

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my," He paused, "village." He concluded, looking up to the sky. Kagome looked at him curiously, then considered it. He was nice, and she wouldn't be found there...she nodded quickly. 

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She smiled at him, and he grinned, scooping her up and swinging her around while she let out a whoop. Once she had touched down, he took her hand and began walking. She happily walked with him.

# Western Lands, Inuyasha's Village... #

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around, a bit slower then before, for Inuyasha was dragging his feet nervously. What if she wasn't a princess? Would she leave? Call him a snobbish Prince? Feh, why did he care anyways, she was just a stupid girl. Though when he looked forewards to her smiling face, and bright eyes...he concluded she wasn't just a 'stupid girl'. She wasn't taking notice of his dragging feet, or questioning him about his scowling. This he was certain, she wasn't stupid...even if she _was_ a girl.

She was a bit worried for Inuyasha, he was a little grumpier then usual since they had entered the town. She tried to ignore it though, since she knew that he didn't exactly appriciate questioning. It was beautiful in the Western lands, it wasn't even that cold though it was the middle of fall. People were milling about, carrying bags, or hurrying through with their children, even some people were pushing carts about.

She took in a deep breath of the warm air, then she caught sight of the castle, "Oh! Wow Inuyasha, look at the castle!" He glanced to it, as if it weren't anything special,

"Yeah, so, what about it?" He asked, ears twitching atop his head. Some people stopped to stare at the young Prince, then going about their way again. Kagome frowned, Inuyasha quickly covering, "I...don't get out that much, people are probably wary about my ears." She nodded understandingly,

"Why are we getting so close to the castle Inuyasha?" She asked, glancing up at the towering castle not so far away.

"Thats a suprise." He answered, with a bit of a mischievious grin. She laughed, and with a nod, starting looking around at the market, 'oo'ing' and 'aa'ing' at everything. He shook his head, looking to his castle. Well...homes just around the corner... he thought to himself with a bit of a smirk. Everyones probably hurrying around trying to find me, and I'm _right here. _

He looked to Kagome, grabbing her arm and proceeding to drag her away.

# Infront of the castle... #

Kagome yawned, they had to make haste, for the sun was setting and various demons here in the West attacked stray people who just happened to be outside. He pulled her along, "But Inuyasha...I'm ti-ired." She said, another yawn accompanying it. She opened one eye to see his strained looking face as he pulled her along, "Whats the hurry, anyways?" He turned to look at her sharply as the sun sunk low behind the hills,

"Shut up Kagome!" He hissed quietly, "Demons come out at this time to attack stray people. If you don't keep quiet they'll notice us...sooner. I'm not that fit, I can't fight yet." He told her. Her eyes widened, herself latching onto his arm quickly,

"D-Demons...you mean...like you?" She asked, him grimacing.

"Don't compare that filth to me." He told her, turning his head to look straight foreward, "Look, we're almost there, okay? So be quiet until we get safely inside." She nodded slightly, still glancing around on the lookout for demons. He didn't like yelling at her, but worse would happen if the demons got ahold of her... His grip tightened on her arm protectively, _no one_, and he meant _no one_ would hurt Kagome while he was around.

# A few minutes later... #

Her head was bobbing, her eyes half closed and now her feet were dragging as Inuyasha tried to hurry her. The castle was only about a minute away!

She was practically falling asleep on her feet. She stopped, letting herself re-awaken.

"Kagome," He urged, taking her hand. "please, _please_ try to hurry...I-I don't want anything to happen to you." Her half-lidded eyes rose, before the impact of what he had said hit her, she nodded.  
  
"Yes...I will try." She told him, though as she was pulled foreward once again she heard a distant rumbling, which caused her to turn around. Her eyes widened at what she saw, she let out a hoarse yelp and Inuyasha turned too,

"Kagome whats--" Something peiriced his shoulder, and he let out a cry, falling to the ground. Kagome screamed,

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, running and pushing on the demon. A strange blue light errupted from her hands, and flung the demon off the cliff. She ran and looked down, seeing the demon lying on the ground twitching, then she looked to her hands. "What _was_ that?" Then she gasped, jumping up and running to Inuyasha, and examining his shoulder. Tears dripped from her eyes and down her cheeks, "Inuyasha!" She cried, "Inuyasha wake up please! Inuyasha!!"

**A/N: **Bwah! I'm so evil...cliffie...hehehe... Anyways, until next time.


	6. Meet Myouga the Flea

**A/N:** Hey! Well, about time I got a load of chappies comin' in, eh? Heh, well, I hope that you guys are satisfied with my latest chapter...stay tuned for more. xD

**Chapter five: **Meet Myouga the flea.

Kagome was bent over Inuyasha's still and bloody body, crystaline tears dripping onto his red haori. Her hands clutched onto the fabric tightly, as if the mere cloth were her only lifeline. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, bringing his hand in both of hers and placing it against her cheek,

"Ka-Kagome..." She heart a faint mumble, she looked to Inuyasha to find him looking back awkwardly, though his lips were tilted up to form a crooked smile. She just cried harder.

"Inuyasha! I thought you were dead, how did you--?" He shook his head, cutting her question off. He sat up slowly, wincing even then from the pain he was put under. Kagome was near devastated, wanting to help, but not knowing what she could do. Inuyasha was like the only family she ever had, obviously her parents didn't care--wanting to marry her off to Sesshoumaru.

Then, her instincts washed over her, "Lie down." She ordered in a stern voice, not very sure she was capable of a stern voice. Inuyasha complied anyways, lying down and closing his eyes. Kagome laid both hands over the wound, and felt the same energy as before course through her, but yet somehow it was different. She wanted to help Inuyasha so badly, her miko powers had taken control and healed him.

She gaped at his wound, only...there was no wound! Inuyasha gazed at her in bewilderment, "But...how?" He asked dumbfoundedly, trying to figure out how she had managed to fix the wound right up, not even a scar. She shook her head, in denial,

"I don't know..." She mumbled. Inuyasha stood, bringing Kagome with him,

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you're okay." He stated in a gruff voice, obviously blushing. She giggled at his statement, nodding. He snorted, as if to take away a bit of the embarassment, "Well, now that I'm healed...we should be able to get inside the castle," He gazed to it solomly, he had gotten away from it, and now he was going back, "So lets go."

He tugged her along, until the great looming walls of the castle were close enough to touch. There was where he stopped. Kagome looked up to him in confusion, "Inuyasha, why are we just standing here?" She asked,

He shrugged, pulling her along the sides of the castle, seemingly pushing every brick along the way. When he passed one, and felt it go inwards, he snapped his head towards it with a grin, "I've found it!" He yelped, pushing it in further. Kagome eyed him suspiciously,

"You've found what?" She asked curiously, moving to take a sneek peek at what he was doing. The wall moved inwards slowly, dust falling off the edges and making Inuyasha raise his arm to cover his nose and mouth. After the dust cleared he responded,

"I've found my secret entrance." He said, pulling her into the secret pathway, telling her how to close the 'door'. He led her up a flight of stairs, yet they had to be single file, for it was narrow. Kagome saw various spyholes, filtering light through--though not enough for suitable lighting.

"Inuyasha? When will we get to where we're going--and isn't this breaking in?" She asked nervously, glancing around herself. He chuckled, and didn't respond. When they got to the end of the stairway though, he motioned for her to be quiet, and peeked through the spyhole. She shifted on the stairs, waiting for him to finish whatever it was he was doing.

He turned, and whispered to her, "Kagome, wait here, I'll be right back. If _anything_ alerts you, or you see someone coming--other than me, get away from here and out of the castle." He said, smiling reassuringly, she nodded slowly, trying to take in what exactly was happening here.

He pulled a key from his haori, fitting it into the lock and slipping through the door, closing it behind him. Kagome fidgeted nervously, every few seconds glancing through the spyhole. Soon enough, she got annoyed of doing such, and sat promply on the stairs.

# A while later... #

She was nodding off to sleep, not alerted by anything and still tired from their walk. Her chin was supported by the back of her hand, which led down her arm to her elbow, supported by her knee. She was observing her surroundings peacefully, before hearing voices. At first they sounded as if they were coming from behind her, and she jumped up, before noticing it came from the nearest spyhole, a bit of a ways down the stairs.

She scampered down to it, peeking through,

"But Master Inuyasha!" She heard a voice squeak,

"Feh! I can take care of myself, Myouga." Inuyasha said. She noted the name Myouga, and continued listening. "Just don't tell my old man...or my '_brother_'." He ordered, she saw a flea, jumping up and down frustratedly,

"But Master Inuyasha! Y--" He started, but was taken between Inuyasha's fingers and squashed, falling into the floor with a paper-thin body. Inuyasha snorted,

"Yeah, yeah Myouga, you're going to be the _only_ one to know about this." He threatened, and walked out of the spyholes view. She heard the flea sigh,

"Oh dear, Master Sesshoumaru will not be pleased at all with this new arrangement..." Kagome narrowed her eyes, Sesshoumaru...what did he have to do with Inuyasha? She squeaked as her hand pushed onto something and she tumbled through the wall.

"Eep!" She touched down, skidding across the floor and almost squishing the poor old flea once again. She stared, and the flea jumped nervously,

"You must be the girl Master Inuyasha mentioned! Oh dear, oh my!" The flea pronounced, before Kagome swiped him up from the floor, sitting back on her heels.  
  
"Hush!" She yelped at him, glancing around, "Please, don't mention this to _anyone_, especially not Inuyasha!" She pleaded. Myouga nodded, though looking wary. "Thank you!" She heard footsteps on the floor,

"Where is that stupid flea?" She heard a dark voice mutter, steely to any emotion. She gasped, it must be Sesshoumaru! She dropped Myouga onto the floor and hurried back through the wall, or door, closing it tightly behind her. Sesshoumaru entered the room not long after, "There you are, what is all this commotion." He said sharply, not even sounding like a question, yet a question none-the-less.

The flea cleared his throat, "Lord Sesshoumaru! I was just looking through the many books in the library!" He said, in an almost pleading voice. Sesshoumaru looked at him cooly,

"Well, even if you were...you have actual _work_ to do." The flea shuddered, "Rin is in her room, look after her, I'm leaving to take care of an affair in the Southern Lands." Kagome gasped from her hiding place, those were her lands!

Sesshoumaru looked sharply right to where the secret passage was, his sensitive hearing picking up the gasp. Kagome was frozen to the spot, terrifed that Sesshoumaru had heard her. He walked briskly to the wall, and pushed on a panel, the passage opening to reveal Kagome, he rose a perfectly formed eyebrow.

"Kagome...well, how nice to see you here."

**A/N: **Yet another cliffie, though this one is long, and cliffie-er! ...Erm, enough of my rambling. Don't kill me! -Hides-

**Small Skit:**

Inuyasha: Wench! Where the hell is my Ramen!?

Me: -Glares- Why should I tell you!?

Inuyasha: Because if you don't...I quit!

Me: -Stares- ...


	7. Lessons of the Heart

**A/N:** 'Lo people, guess who's back? Me of course! Anyways, thanks to my reviewers...hehe, yes the-unwanted-souls, good ending! Rock on pans! xD Now, on with the story! (Oh, P.S. I'm glad you think its cute Elizzi James, don't worry, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging.)

**Chaper six: **Lessons; Lessons of the heart.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, the same position as she was before. She didn't know what to say...or do, she felt that maybe this was all a dream, maybe she had fallen asleep on the steps. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist in a brute fashion, and pulled her out of the library.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" She yelled, pounding her small fists into his back, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She struggled, but her small eight-year-old-hands were not match for a great demons back. She cried out, calling Inuyasha's name feverently, "Help! Inuyasha, help me!" But he never came.

Sesshoumaru brought her as far as a large doorway, make of oak, obviously leading to a very grand room. Fear fought its way through her, as her heart leapt into her throat. Sesshoumaru looked down at his to-be-bride, the fear in her eyes bringing him sadistic humor.

"Kagome," He said sharply, making her head snap up to meet his stern golden amber eyes. "You will stay here, in this room until I say you may leave. Understood?" She nodded mutely, and he walked out, shutting the door behind him. The moment he was gone, Kagome broke into tears, why, why didn't Inuyasha come to save her? Did he not care?

This would certainly be news to her, she cared for Inuyasha, more then she had ever cared for anyone. He was her best friend. Her brother. Her companion. He was all-in-one, he was just...Inuyasha.

She sank to the floor, and sat, chocolate gaze locked to the wooden floor below her.

# A few days Later... #

Kagome, was in short, miserable. Sure, there were the fancy meals, the fancy clothing, the attention--but that wasn't what she wanted. She had all this back home, and she didn't stay there. All she wanted now, was Inuyasha. She had already accepted her fate now, marrying Sesshoumaru couldn't be that bad after all. He had learned to care for her in the few days she was here.

Every day she had passed the library, she knew that was her key to escaping...and yet, she didn't leave. She knew, somewhere, deep in her heart that Inuyasha would never abandon her, that he _would_ come someday, someday soon.

"Kagome," A voice shattered her thoughts quickly, as she lifted her head to meet the speakers gaze, as was instructed. The gaze of gold and amber filled her mind, "Your lessons are right now, time to get moving." Sesshoumaru was quite curt with everyone, but to her, he was slightly nice to. She knew he felt nothing like love towards her, it was more a fatherly feeling. After all, he _was_ much, much older then her.

She smiled meekly, and with a nod, clambered out of bed. Sesshoumaru straightened his back, and kept his gaze trained on her, "Today are your lessons on the past of our family, Kagome." He told her, turning to leave, "I'll be back in ten minutes, be ready." She sighed, and nodded,

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." So she dressed, and as promised, in ten minutes she was ready and he was back to take her to the lesson.

# Lesson one... #

Kagome sat quietly in her chair, as her instuctor droned on about wars and history. History was never one of her _best_ subjects. She rested her chin onto her palm, closing her eyes and day-dreaming.

"So, that is the history of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, Great Lord Of The West, InuTaishio," He glanced to Kagome, who was in her dream-like state, and chuckled, "Kagome, what happened to Lord InuTashio's wife?" Kagome snapped out of it, glancing around quickly.

"Err--umm, she was...attacked?" Kagome was turning a pretty shade of red, that had crept up her neck up to her cheeks. The teacher laughed,

"Very well, pay attention now Kagome. You need to learn this," He turned back to the scrolls sitting on a desk, and Kagome bent her head,

"Yes sir," She pursed her lips a bit, "What ever happened to Lord Inuyasha?" She asked meekly, only having listened to a bit of what he had said, including Inuyasha of course. The man sighed,

"Well you see Kagome, Lord Inuyasha felt he did not need to be here. He has been gone for...a few months now," Kagome's heart raced, so she had met him when he was already on his journey? He smiled briefly, "Now, your lesson is over, hurry back to your room now." Kagome nodded,

"Yes sir." She exited the room quickly, alarmed at not being escorted back. She didn't really know her way around, but she followed her instincts. Her instincts lead her to the library. She traced her hand over the door, then pushed it foreward and walked in, quietly closing the door behind her.

She looked around, the dimness of the room not exactly appealing to her. She walked to the wall, and felt around for the secret panel. She found no such thing, did Sesshoumaru seal the secret passage? She wondered briefly, He must not know _all_ the places... She wandered out of the room, and walked around more, exploring the castle you could say.

She came to a room, and then felt herself drawn to it, so she opened it. When she did, she waved a hand around her face to clear the dust, "Ugh...don't people clean around here?" She walked inside, the room looked like it hadn't been used for a long time.

She walked around the room, brushing off objects and examining pictures. Her hand brushed against something cold, and it felt a little like metal. She frowned, taking hold of the thin chain and pulling it off the shelf. It was a gold necklace, and it had a glowing pink orb at the end, "Wow..." She said quietly, gazing at it in awe.

Now that she came to think of it, this room looked pretty familiar... She walked to the other side of the room, and starting pressing on the walls. She felt a metal peice on the wall, and her eyes brightened, "Aha!" She yelped, then covered her mouth, looking around. She pulled a pin from her hair, and fitted it into the keyhole, hearing with satisfaction a faint 'click'.

She pushed ithe door open, and stepped down onto the stone steps of the secret passage. She closed the door, hearing the same click as before, though this time ignoring it and walking down the passage.

She saw something shift in the distance, and then a figure appeared from a faint outline of light. She slowed her steps, then saw the silver hair of Inuyasha reflecting the light, she gasped. "Inuyasha!" She called out, something turned and hissed immidiately, and she screamed, falling to hit her head on the cold stone, it wasn't Inuyasha...but what was it? Were her last thoughts as she fell into the dark abyss of unconcious...

**  
Thanks to: **Elizzi James, the-unwanted-souls, Demon-Inuyasha1, and all my other wonderful reviewers. -Smiles, is lazy so only does the most recent ones...-

**A/N: **Okay, I shall say this now...I'm evil! Muah ha ha ha! No, well, I am but--thats not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say, another cliffie. I love to put people on edge. -Evil laugh follows- Kukukuku...

**Small Skit:**

**Continuation; Our story continues...**

Me (Tia from now on.): You can't quit!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, says who?

Tia: Says me!

Sesshoumaru: Likewise, little brother.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru! What in hells are _you_ doing here?

Tia: Hey, Sesshou!

Sesshoumaru: -Glances- Hello, human wench.

Tia: -Wilts-

Inuyasha: You'll pay for hurting the authors feelings! -Unsheaths Tetsuiga-

Sesshoumaru: Its a fight you want then. -Narrows eyes- So that is what you shall get. -Unsheaths Tokijin-

(...Please follow story, we are experiencing technical difficulties...)

Tia: See you next time! -Holds the two suspiciously Inu and Sesshou-looking chibi's-

Sesshoumaru Chibi: Ungreatful wench! -Tries to pick up sword...-

Tia: ...

Inuyasha: ...Baka...


	8. A View of the Future

**A/N:** Woo, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. -Ahem- Thanks, reviewers! -Waves- Time for Inuyasha's point of view! (P.S. I decided I had enough reviews. -Sweatdrops- Thankies.)

**Chapter seven:** A view of the future.

Inuyasha leaned his back against the cold stone wall of the dungeon he was in. Obviously, while Kagome was living in grandeur, he had gotten into a bit of trouble. He grunted, as light filled into the dank, and dark living quarters. It was worse then sleeping out in the cold of the woods. Not to mention, at least he wasn't wet from sleeping in high trees'.

He sighed, lifting his eyes to meet the dim rays of the sun from the barred window, was he going to die? Perish from hunger, or would they just kill him? He didn't exactly know who 'they' was, but obviously they didn't want him alive if he was here.

Maybe there wasn't even a 'they', maybe it was a 'him', or 'her'. He propped himself up, using the wall for support. His head ached, and his legs felt like jelly. What had happened last night? All he remembered was telling Kagome to stay--Kagome! His heart raced, had she been discovered? Or worse, died? He shuddered at the thought.

No, Kagome wasn't dead, he would know if she was dead. They had a close connection, like brother and sister. He heard steps descending the stairs, and he tried to make himself look as healthy as possible.

A silky voice filled the room, though it was a male voice, it was absoloutly discusting. Like the man was trying to sugarcoat his words, "So...hanyou, you _are_ alive, I didn't believe them when they told me..." So there w_as_ a 'they'.

"Yeah," He barked, annoyedly, "I don't die that easily, you should know!" The man chuckled,

"Why yes, Inuyasha, I know." The man stepped into the dungeons' dark and gloomy light. Even though the light was dim, Inuyasha could make out some features. The man had long black, and wavy hair. It shone as though it were greased, and Inuyasha didn't doubt it was greasy.

The man gave off an aura of superiority, as his dark purple eyes studied him closely. Inuyasha glared at the man,

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha bit out, eyes flashing briefly with red. Naraku chuckled,

"Why, you don't remember me Inuyasha? I am Naraku..." He answered, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips. Inuyasha stared at him, before a low growl started from his throat, oh yes, he remembered him now, the bastard. Naraku laughed, "I see you remember now, Inuyasha."

"Blades of blood!" The voice echoed throughout the dungeon,

Naraku turned to leave, but not before red blades cut into his back. He grunted, looking behind him as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Blood stained his claws, "You," Naraku growled dangerously, "do _not_ test my patience! For it is running thin." Inuyasha smirked, blood dripping onto the floor. Drip...drip...drip...it lengthened out the silence that stretched between the two hanyou's.

Naraku turned, promptly walking back up the stairs.

# Two days later... #

Inuyasha sat, staring into the bleak grey wall, as he had been doing for hours now. He was hungry, thirsty, and beat, but that didn't compare to the numbness that had set in his gut. Naraku came occasionally, but only to 'take care of him'. In other words, to beat him. So far today he had a dark blue bruise under his left eye, and two on each arm.

That was nothing, usually by now he was battered and bloody, so much you wouldn't recondnise him. He would be dead now, if he wasn't a hanyou. This is Naraku's torture, he thought plainly. It was getting to him, finally, as he sat day after day, staring into that dark grey wall.

Next time, he thought darkly, Naraku dies.

# Tower of Fate... #

"So, time runs short for this...Kagome, girl." A voice muttered, darkness surrounding view. Another voice answered,

"Yes, right now she is in great danger, Priestess." A chuckle faintly echoed throughout the towers' walls,

"Good, for Inuyasha will not be with her. Another will be with _that_ hanyou..."

_ -- End Futuristic view -- _

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, as she groaned and sat up. She lifted a hand to her head, pushing back her bangs and holding them there. She shook it out, "That was a _weird_ dream..." She muttered, looking around herself. The monster from earlier was gone, and now she was someplace warm.

She glanced to what was covering her, a plain white sheet. She looked around the room, oh, it was her room... Someone knocked on the door. She sat up, clutching the white sheet to her bandaged chest, "Come in!" She called out.

Sesshoumaru walked in calmly,

"Good, you are awake." He said in a stoic voice, Kagome flinched, since when had he spoken to her like that? His golden eyes flickered for a moment, before returning to their original locked emotions. He turned heel and began to walk out before he was stopped by a voice,

"Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome asked meekly, pleading for him to turn around,

"You will address me as, Sesshoumaru-_Sama_." He replied, turning his eyes to her and trying not to let emotions escape to the pleading girl. Her heart fell, and she sighed, nodding,

"Yes...Sesshoumaru-Sama..." She whispered, hurt beyond how words could ever express. He exited the room, and she lay back on the bed, staring at the white canopy above. She slipped her feet over the edge of the bed and stood, looking around herself. At least the walls aren't white... She mused silently.

Walking to the sliding door, she walked out and into the gardens. She walked until she had gotten to the private hotsprings on these lands, and entered them. Slowly she relaxed, falling asleep.

# Sesshoumaru's 'office'... #

Sesshomaru's golden amber gaze landed on a pile of papers, as Kagome had come here, he had been neglecting his work. No, he didn't love her, that was for certain. He felt a fatherly love for her, that was it. He sighed, sinking into a chair silently and glaring at the work that had to be done.

A knock was heard on the door, and his gaze flicked to it. Good, he needed a distraction, "Come in," He called icily. A young woman came bouncing in, as she nodded to him happily,

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She said loudly, smiling to him. She was like a really bright flower, she stuck out from the rest. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh, and keep his mask in place.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked, standing from his chair elegantly. Rins' smile never faded from her lips,

"Rin would like to know if Sesshoumaru-Sama would like to come with Rin on her walk?" She asked. Sesshoumaru glanced to the paperwork, then back to Rin,

"Don't you have lessons?" He asked, answering a question, with a question. Rin sighed, the smile fading,

"Oh M'lord, lessons are so boring! Please don't make Rin go," She pleaded, large brown eyes peering up at him hopefully. Sesshoumaru steeled himself,

"Your speech needs work, Rin. Now go to your lessons, they will do you good. I now need to get back to work." He answered, sitting back down and turning to his work silently. Rin stayed for a moment, before nodding sagely,

"Yes, M'lord," She responded, "Rin understands that her lessons are important, but please, can't Rin go for a walk?" She pleaded. Sesshoumaru usually didn't have to force her to go to her lessons, and she usually didn't ask for so long. He caved,

"Alright, Rin," She squealed happily, "but afterwards, your lessons, understood?" She nodded, and bounced out of the room. Sesshoumaru slumped back, this must be part of womens' 'growing up'.

He sighed, if that was what it was, he'd rather Rin stay a child.

_ -- Start Futuristic View... -- _

# Sango and Miroku... #

"Hentai!" Was heard echoing through cave walls, and bouncing back.

"But Fair Lady Sango, I was just making sure your flawless body was not harmed in any way," Was the answer, as a monk cradled his red cheek. A woman, most likely the Sango the man had mentioned, answered.

"Yeah right!" She huffed, crossing her arms. Miroku grinned helplessly, she was beautiful when she was angry. Sango eyed his grin warily, men needed to be watched carefully when they grinned, whatever came next would not be good.

The two just watched eachother for a while, before Miroku broke the silence, "Well Lady Sango, we should be going, should we not?" Sango nodded carefully,

"Yes, we need to get out of this cave," She replied, standing up from her sitting position. "Kagome and Inuyasha might need our help."

_ -- End futuristic view -- _

Kagome awoke with a start, sweating profusely. She looked down to the steaming water of the hotsprings and relaxed, "Why am I having all these strange dreams?" She asked herself, letting her head loll back, "Who were those people? I certainly don't know them..."

She stood, exiting the water, and proceeding to change back into her clothes. She sighed, pulling her hand through her sleeve, and tugging it into place.

Walking back to the castle, she idly wondered what Inuyasha could be doing...right this second...

'Inuyasha...'

_# A change of fate... #_

A chanted voice was heard, "A change of fate, the time will turn, from now to then, it has began..."

A glowing light was spread, and as the view changes, you can see the earth, being enveloped in a green light, as the spell was cast.

"Time unbound, changing from today, years in the future, past forgotten, a clean slate..." The face of the woman was shown, an eerie green-cast face, with long black cascading hair, wore in an iron-straight fashion. Her hands circled over a large bowl of water, casting many faces in its depths.

Her head tilted back, her eyes closed, and lips parted, "Yes, Inuyasha will be mine..."

**Thanks to:** **Amie:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. **Liarra:** Little people can be pretty blunt, yes. -Laughs- **One again, the-unwanted-souls:** Thanks for reviewing, your one of the best, keep on doing that. -Thumbs up- **Shikon Shrine:** I agree fully, Sesshoumaru is very hot! Anyways, most people voted for Inu/Kag, and I like Inu/Kag pairings, so I really didn't want to change the plot. (P.S. If you guys want to vote for a Sess/Kag, you can, since right now the plot took a different turn.)

'Kay, it all starts from Kiwi from the ten countdown, so thanks to Kiwi.

**A/N: **And so the plot thickens! Who is this mystery woman who wants Inuyasha to herself? What kind of spell has she cast over the world? Perhaps all your questions will be answered in the next chapter. But until then, happy halloween. -Dissapears, then reapears in another small skit!-

**Small Skit:**

Tia: -Holds her Sesshou plushie- Mine, all mine!

Inuyasha: You freak... -Backs away all slow-like-

Tia: -Laughs maniac-ishly- Yes, I'm crazy!

Sesshoumaru: -Looks at his plushie with distaste- It doesn't even look like me...

Inu&Tia: Don't forget to review! -Cue Smile-


	9. Of Forgotten Memories, and Prayer Beads

**A/N:** I'm so happy! So many reviews! -Smiles cheerfully- I'm glad all of you like my story. I will do my best to add more chapters frequently. -Holds a hand over heart- I solomly swear to get chapters out as fast as possible. -Coughs- Annnnyyyways, for all of you who may wonder how many chapters I will have, most likely a whole lot! A lot of people who are around do into the thirties and even forties. Well, I'll do as many as my heart desires. Enough of my blabbing, on with the story!

**Chapter eight:** Of forgotten memories, and prayer beads.

As the dark green blanket lay itself over the world, the spell-caster also had to be enveloped by its powers. This, she hadn't intended on, and yet, as she was cast into sleep she felt relieved that Inuyasha and Kagome would not be together. The world twisted, contorting itself to fit the spells effects, slowly, everything in view fades to black.

(**A/N:** Right, this might be unexpected, but I feel as if I need to put a song in here...)

**Linkin Park: With You.**

**I woke up in a dream today**

Inuyasha's eyes opened, and he groaned, he couldn't remember anything. Memory was not stable at the moment. He sat up in an unknown place, trying to recover anything about his memory.

**To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor**

He slowly stood until he was standing tall, his long silvery hair trailing out behind him. His eyes flashed briefly. His memory might not be intact, but obviously the past was to be forgotten.

**Forgot all about yesterday**

Nothing about the day before, or last week, even today. His name...yes, he could remember his name, it was Inuyasha.

**Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore**

His breathing hitched, as his clawed hands lifted, and he examined them. Nothing but that he was Inuyasha, a blood-thirsty hanyou. Son of InuTaisho, greatest demon ever. His brother Sesshoumaru. He laughed dryly, crouching before lifting off from the ground in a jump.

**A little taste of hypocrisy**

Today was nothing, today was his new beginning, today...was anything but yesterday.

**And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react**

His golden eyes travelled over the length of the forest as he soared high above the trees'. He glared, as he sensed something--something he wanted, The Shikon No Tama. Urges exploded in his body, drying his lips and yet bringing him animalistic pleasure, the pleasure of the hunt.

**Even though you're so close to me**

It centered on one woman, _she_ had the Jewel, and he wasn't one to pass up such an opertunity. Fake memories, placed memories flowed into his head, ones the spell-caster had put there. The only things he remembered, and not Kagome...

**You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back...**

# Kagome... #

**Linkin Park: Numb**

(**A/N:** Hell yeah! I love Linkin Park! Not to mention the songs just fit...)

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

Kagome awoke, eyes staring into nothingness. Instead of Inuyasha, her memories came back instantly, her input memories, and they weren't as pleasant...

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

Her father dead, mother killed, brother ran away, anything but pleasant memories. She was alone, completely and utterly alone.

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

She didn't know if she could stand this emptiness in her world, it was all she had left. Emptiness, it takes over your soul and binds you to lonliness.

**Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes**

She needed to get away, so she stood, limping away. She had no recollection of yesterday, or any other days. All she had were bad memories of betrayal. She saw someone up ahead, she had fair skin and dark black hair that cascaded down her back. Wearing a priestess' outfit and clutching a glowing ball to her chest. She looked like she was waiting...waiting for something. Her eyes were cast to the sky, as if to reach out...Kagome felt herself slip from reality, into darkness.

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you...**

# With Sesshoumaru... #

Sesshoumarus' eyes fluttered open, and he looked around carefully. Where am I...? He asked himself, looking around. Why wasn't he at his castle, with Rin? Kagome?

(**A/N:** Yes, yes I am evil...only Sesshoumaru has his memory...)

He looked around himself, everything looked bigger--god forbid--scarier. He felt something on his shoulder and immidiately lashed out, only to grasp tendrils of his own silky silver hair. But...it was shoulder-length. His eyes flashed, as he caught sight of his hand--it was small.

Something had happened, he was back to being a simple child again! He grunted annoyedly, "Whoever has done this to me shall pay...somehow..." He muttered to himself, hurrying off to find Kagome or Rin.

# Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou... #

Kikyou's gaze was fixated on the sky, she had all memories; or recollections of yesterday. Her gaze skimmed over the darkened sky before she caught onto Inuyasha. She simply smiled, holding up the Shikon No Tama in the air. She glanced to Kagome humbly, and walked over to put the Shikon No Tama into her palm--before slapping her.

Kagome awoke with a start, something warm was pressed into her hand before she was slapped out of her unconsious. She held her cheek tenderly, "Hey! What was that for?" She bit out, before realising all her wounds were gone. Kikyou shrugged,

"As much as I hate you--I had to fix your wounds, and if I could slap you to do it, well I would. I did." She replied, "Now, make a wish, right now." She demanded. Kagome nodded sagely, even though she had no clue what this strange woman was talking about. Why did she hate her? She shook her head, and concentrated on a wish. I wish...that I had my memories back... She thought.

There was a sudden blinding flash of light, and the pink orb lifted from her hands. She saw claws strike the ball in mid-wish and it shattered, seding peices flying. One was shot straight at her, and she cried out as it was embedded into her leg. "W-What was that..." She asked quietly, holding her leg. She heard someone growl,

"Wench," He barked, holding up his hand and cracking his knuckles, "Why did you give the Shikon No Tama to _her_?" He asked. Kikyou laughed,

"Well, Inuyasha, I couldn't give it to you, now could I?" Inuyasha tossed his head back, and lunged for the priestess, and before she could erect a barrier, his claws peiriced her heart. Her eyes widened in astonishment, looking up to him with wide brown eyes, "Inuyasha..." She said softly, before falling back. Inuyasha growled, how did she know his name? Why did she look at him so tenderly before dying, when he had killed her?

He shot off, Kagome scrambling to her feet, "Inuyasha!" She called out, stretching her hand towards the quickly dispersing figure. That name had struck something, deep inside her heart, and though she didn't know why, she wondered if maybe he was someone she knew. Or had known...

Inuyasha stopped in a tree when he heard someone calling out his name. His eyes narrowed, didn't he just kill the bitch? Her eyes seemed a bit more expressive, her hair a bit more wavy, maybe more beautiful? He shook his head and jumped over to her, "What?" He asked quickly, trying to avoid the fact that she was looking at him hopefully.

"Would I...happen to know you?" She asked, brow furrowing, "My memories are...gone..." She had to be very careful, lest he kill her too. He narrowed his eyes watchfully,

"Not that I know of," He snorted, turning away from her, "but...just to tell you, I don't have any memories either." He looked back to her. Somehow this girl reminded him of something, but he didn't quite know yet. He jumped down, slung and arm quickly around her waist, and shot off.

Kagome was thrown over his shoulder, as she was pounding on his back, not making much damage. "Let me go, you brute!" She yelled, soon enough giving up her attempts at getting away with force. He shrugged,

"Okay," And dropped her down into the forest. She screamed, clutching desperately at the air, before squeezing her eyes shut, and waiting for impact. It never came. Inuyasha scooped her up in midair, and dug his heels into the ground when landing.

Kagome exhaled, letting herself try to calm down,

"Want me to drop you again?" He asked cockily, a smirk fitting his lips. Kagome shook her head mutely, before her anger and embarassment kicked in.

"You _baka_!" She yelled, clenching her fists, "How _dare you _just throw me like that!" She wiggled out of his grasp determindly, "You could have _killed_ m--" Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth, for the sake of shutting her up. He glanced around as she mumbled into his hand annoyedly. He flicked his eyes down to her,

"Stop talking, unless you want to die." He said quietly. She immediately looked around also, and he lifted the hand off her mouth. "Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha growled. Kagome backed away from him, they actually hadn't gone very far from Kikyou. Kagome edged over to take something clutched in her hand, prayer beads... She looked at them, suddenly remembering how to do these spells.

She muttered something, Inuyasha glancing over his shoulder,  
  
"Oi, wench, didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?" He asked. Kagomes' eyes flashed, the necklace starting to glow. Inuyasha decidedly started to back away, but the prayer beads flew from Kagomes' hands and around his neck. He tried ripping them off, but it didn't work,

"Uh--uhm, _Sit Boy_!" She yelled decidedly.

(**A/N:** I was thinking of stopping it here...but nah, I've had such good reviewers.)

Inuyasha 'eeped' and was pulled down to the ground with force, his face meeting ground. Kagome stared for a second, she didn't know it would work _that well_!

Sesshoumaru entered the clearing, first looking to Kagome, then to Inuyashas' face planted firmly into the ground. A smile twitched at his lips, seeing Inuyasha like that was very nice...very nice indeed. Then he shook himself, trying to contain his laughter at Inuyasha? Well, just take a gander at him... He mumbled, treading over to Kagome, almost tripping over the too-large clothing.

Kagome gasped and scooped the Lord up, "Oh, you're so cute!" She squealed automaticly, Sesshoumaru struggled,

"Kagome! Let me go!" He ordered, just making Kagome look at him oddly,

"How do you know my name?" She asked, brow furrowing. Sesshoumaru stopped struggling, and looked at her oddly this time,

"You...don't remember?" This must be the work of a Dark Priestess, or...something of the sort. Kagome shook her head warily,

"No...I don't remember." She answered. Sesshoumaru shook his head in denial,

"Well then, we'll just have to refresh your memory, hmm?"

**Thanks to: cherryblossomfairy: **Thank you, very much. **DemonInuyasha1:** -Laughs- Thats true I suppose, I've always liked Kag/Sess though. Even though I like Inu/Kag the best. **Kiwi:** Thanks once again Kiwi, -Grins- you were right about Kikyou! Feel special. **Sakura:** I think you will most likely get your wish Sakura.

**A/N:** Hellloooo people! Glad to see me again? Hope I didn't cause worry...since I didn't update for a couple of days. X.x Yeah, I didn't update for months once, but at least I got my writing skills up. -Smiles- Now, I hope you all like my story. Seeya.

**Small Skit:**

Sesshoumaru: -Growls at Tia- ...Wench, why the hell did you make me _small_?

Inuyasha: ...I _told_ you, you shouldn't have did that...

Tia: Well... -Sputters for a moment- I...had to? Inuyasha and Kagome aged, so its only natural--unless Sesshoumaru is an old geezer--for him to be a child.

Sesshoumaru: I suppose that makes sense...

Inuyasha: -Gapes- You can--how did you--what?

Tia: -Smiles happily- Logic beats all! -Hits Inuyasha upside the head-

Inuyasha: What the _hell_ was that for?!

Sesshoumaru: -Chuckles- That was good, very good.

Tia: Why thank you...good enough to say review with me?

Sesshoumaru: ...

Tia: -Sigh- Next time... Review please!

**_Tia._**


	10. The Breaking of News, and the Time Spell

**A/N: **Wow... I mean, hello. Long time no see. Um... sorry for the absense? I'm still kind of not on a roll at the moment. u.u; Which, sadly enough for me, is not a good thing. _BUT_ I think I've tortured you poor souls long enough. So, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. (Seeing as my skills are quite lacking at the moment). And to warn you, it might be short, it all depends on my mood as I write this...

**Chapter nine:** The breaking of news, and the time spell.

Sesshoumaru handed the stunned girl a peice of cloth to wipe her eyes with, the shock of tears that had flowed out had nearly made Sesshoumaru die on the spot. His little hand rested on her shoulder as he perched on the edge of her chair, only being there because otherwise, he wouldn't be able to even poke her stomach at the height he was at; which annoyed him to extreme lengths.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was completely mutual, and disbeleiving. He just couldn't wrap his mind around this manner. With a swish, his sword was out, "Fight me right now, Sesshoumaru!"

"Sit boy!" Was the instant retort by Kagome, which Inuyasha took as crashing to the floor. Sesshoumaru just couldn't get enough of this; it was really quite amusing. Kagome sniffled, "You're so heartless, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's your brother, and he's young and vulnerable right now!" The girl held Sesshoumaru to her chest like a stuffed animal-- which Sesshoumaru looked a bit dismal for having to endure--and glared at Inuyasha all the while. When his face was finally lifted, he glared right back. I swear, there was some sort of crackling energy that shot between them.

"So what? If he's vulnerable, I can kill him just easily!" Sesshoumaru then had to object:

"I'm still stronger than you, half-breed." Kagome looked between the two brothers, seeing them so explicidly angry at eachother nearly drove her over the edge of insanity.

"All right you two!" She yelled, "We need to get out of this mess, so we can all go back to the way we were before; small, and... well, old." Sesshoumaru looked appauled at the idea of being "old", and struggled to get loose anyhow.

"Kagome is correct, Inuyasha, we need to get back to our original forms." Inuyasha grumbled, but sat down and his ears perked foreward, and he looked as if he were ready to listen. Kagome was already attentive, and Sesshoumaru was flustered at the front. What? Did they expect him to draw a plan from thin air? They all needed to work to actually get a plan in the first place... "I don't have a plan yet!" He growled, "Stop staring like mindless creatures and help me work on it!" Which earned him a bop across the head, Inuyasha a sit, and a few colorful words after.

# Ten Plans Later... #

They had finally came up with the perfect plan. They called it... plan X. Okay, nothing fancy, just a bit of Roman Numbering, but it worked. Obviously after how many times Kagome had to sit Inuyasha for randomly attacking Sesshoumaru out of:

a) Boredom

b) Trying to outcast what he had suggested

c) Just trying to kick his ass for once

And how many times _Kagome_ had to keep Sesshoumaru from throwing away their idea's like trash and then taking them as his own. And _KAGOME_ having to keep herself from pulling her hair out. Finally they all came to an agreement that had everyone's opinion in it, the all equal sides. So, naturally, they were tired. Kagome as one of the tiredest contestants for sleepyness.

So, Sesshoumaru yawned, curled up, and stated: "We'll smooth out the kinks in the morning, then we'll try it..." and almost immidiately fell asleep. Then Kagome and Inuyasha retired after two glasses of oddly refreshing water.

# Next Day... #

The next day, everyone knew when they woke up; today was the day they'd go to see the Priestess Kaede. Two reasons, really. To tell her that her sister was dead, and to ask for a time spell. (Kaede was little back when they were all normal. Yup.) So as they were all trekking off, Kagome wondering outloud: "I wonder how we'll break it to the lady." Instant silence. Oh boy, this was _not_ going too well. "Well, if you guys won't, then _I_ will."

"Please do." Both of them chipped in, and went behind her.

"Scared dogs with their tails between their legs." Kagome muttered, with a look of annoyance crossing her face. Then they came up to the hut Kaede was currently residing in, "So... I'll ask her about the time spell, then break the news to her." She lightly rapped on the side of the house, and the screen was pulled aside to reveal an elderly lady,

"Come in." She said, teetering back over to the pot of stew she'd been cooking. Kagome looked around the hut with apparant nervous-ness.

"Um, I need to ask you about a time spell, Priestess." The old woman looked a bit suprised,

"Time is something not to be meddled with and taken lightly," She warned, Kagome deflating.

"I know, but it already _has_ been meddled with." Kaede nodded,

"I thought something seemed to be amiss." She muttered, bustling over to another room to retrieve the nessissary nessesities for the spell. She explained to Kagome the way to use them, and then noted that she looked awfully nervous. Kagome smiled weakly, and explained to her, that her sister was killed. Kaede smiled a tired, and worn-out smile: "She was acting quite odd lately, I knew something had to be happening. I'm not suprised." Was what she answered with. Kagome was relieved that Kaede didn't start bawling like a child when she had broke the news to her.

"I'm sorry to be the one to break the news to you Kaede-sama." The woman shook it off as nothing, and escorted Kagome outside, so she held up to the men (With no backbones D) the herbs and whatnot for the spell. They all went back to Sesshoumaru's little hide-out and, well, hid out.

They did exactly as Kaede had instructed, and made the herb-soup as Inuyasha had so fondly called it.

"Well, guys, I guess this is it."Kagome stated; before Sesshoumaru jumped up after a moment, yelped: "Hold on!" and ran to another room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha two very puzzled people. When he came back wearing his oversized clothing, it finally dawned on Kagome, but Inuyasha was having trouble wrapping his mind around it. Kagome just nodded and started the spell, and the spell slowly, took affect...

**Thanks to: Kagomegirl56:** Interesting you say so... **OokamiHanyouGurl:** x.x; -Dies- Ugh, well, I think I'll just answer for all your reviews right here, right now. _1_. Thank you for reviewing, yada, yada, yada... _2_. Okay, I'm not stopping. -Cough- _3_. A six year old? o.o Good thing I'm not bad with kids and got 100 on my babysitting test or I'd be dead right now... _4_. No? I wouldn't want you to have an emotional breakdown? **kgirl9113:** Glad you think so strongly of it. o.o; **cLOWN kIlLEr:** Um... you're welcome? Heh, heh... **sniperlady:** O.O Are you going to shoot me with a sniper gun? **Morlana: **You probably would get the story more if you read more chapters, yes. **shawna:** True, all so true. **la mort rouge: **_Thank you!_ D **Nikki:** o.o;; Crap, something? Get the knights in shining armour! -Hides behind one- **girl punk:** Um... I'll try? **alejandra:** -Is continuing!- Yay. ) -Breaks out the party hats- **gothichika:** o.o!! Don't hurt me! I have agents!..; **Elizzi James:** LMAO! Heh, cyber tomatoes, heh, heh... **Kougagurl666:** o.o;; -Hands a tissue- I shall update, now. 0 **girl punk (again):** There you go, I guess it's short, but yeah...

**A/N: **Holy Chechure Cat! (Most likely not the correct spelling, eh so sue me. u.u;) There are so many reviews I thought I had died and gone to heaven. x.x;

**Small Skit:**

Sesshoumaru: Will I be going back to normal, now?

Tia: Um... we'll see?

Sesshoumaru & Inu: -Growl...-

Tia: -Gulp- Um, we'll just see how it goes... -Squeaks- Review, please...

_**Tia.**_


	11. Anything for Forgetting

**A/N:** What a refreshing Christmas break this is! Ahh, 'tis wonderful. So, I'm back to fill your questionable minds full of Inuyasha, and my story. :D Yay. Oh yes, I've decided to put a disclaimer in, just in case. -Looks around- Oh! And, has anyone seen the new Peter Pan movie, hmm? Well, I have, and sadly enough the first time I watched it I cried for fifteen minutes afterwards. x.x;; Ahem, so, yeah, you don't have to answer this pitiful author, but I just want to know if you have seen it, because it's a really good movie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I just like putting the characters into uncomfortable situations.

**Chapter ten:** Anything for Forgetting

As Kagome sat there, eyes squeezed shut, hand clasped to one hand the size of her own, and one hand that was calloused and quite large, one misty blue eye was opened, before she squealed in a childlike mannor. "It worked! It worked!" And threw herself at Sesshoumaru to clasp her arms around his neck joyfully. Inuyasha crossed his arms and "Feh'ed", looking quite displeased. Sesshoumaru pried the happy girl off him and put her down beside Inuyasha.

"Yes, it worked." He said, looking down at the two children, "Things are back as they should be,"

# In the Woods... #

Inuyasha tucked his hands inside his sleeves, a frown marring his face. Kagome skipped along, picking wildflowers and forget-me-nots from the ground. Inuyasha just couldn't get the image of Kagome out of his head. Since he had partially recieved adult emotions, more so love. His young mind just couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, and so he shut it inside himself to see if Kagome felt the same way before he opened up to her. So far, he'd come up empty-handed from all of his silent prodding.

He stood and stretched, observing the armload of flowers that Kagome had picked. "Time to go," He stated, turning and starting the trekk back to the castle. Kagome's head snapped over, slightly alarmed for a moment. The peace had been shattered. She had been wondering how long it would take him. With a resigned sigh, she put the flowers into the basket she'd taken along and followed.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned,

"What?"

"Why are you acting so strangely?"

"..."

"Hmmph, fine, don't answer me!" Kagome swept past him with annoyed intentions. He caught her wrist,

"Kagome, I have some emotions from when we went to, well... older versions of ourselves." Kagome listened ceriously, every fiber of her forgetting she was supposed to be annoyed. Inuyasha turned slightly pink from the childs curiousity, and his own embarassment. "Well, I-I suppose that, well, when we're older... I mean, what I mean, is..." Kagome tilted her head slightly, much to the dismay of the stuttering Inuyasha.

"What you're trying to say, is?"

"I... my emotions from then, I... I love you, Kagome..."

# With Sesshoumaru... #

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came the squeal of delight, as Rin launched herself at the Demon Lord, "Rin has missed Lord Sesshoumaru very much!" Sesshoumaru patted the girls' head and moved on to his pile of work that was slowly growing. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Of course, for the girl it had only been a few hours, since she couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked, glancing over a paper his keen molten gaze.

(**A/N:** Right, I'm sorry to interrupt during the story and all, but I want some opinions on if the pairing should be Sess/Rin, or Sess/Kagura. Eh? Weigh the options and get back to me, but it will be harder providing that Kagura hasn't been introduced to the story. That would mean making more pairs, which I really wouldn't mind, however, since the relationship bewteen Rin and Sesshoumaru is already made in the show.)

She smiled brightly, "Does Lord Sesshoumaru want to take Rin for her walk now?" He sort of scratched his head and looked over to her,

"Alright." He conceded, letting her pull him away towards the doors.

# With Kagome and Inuyasha... #

It was a dumb reaction, a first reaction to a first love.

She ran.

She was afraid, and didn't have these so-called emotions that ran rampant through Inuyasha.

She could hear him calling out, but couldn't stop.

She just ran...

# Days Later... #

Kagome was tired, Kagome was hungry, but over all of these emotions she was _scared_. She had no idea where she was, and had long-abandoned any hope of finding her way back to the Western castle. She had given up that with her basket of flowers she had left behind along the way. The only thing that would serve as a reminder was a wildflower intertwined with a forget-me-not, tucked away behind her ear.

All she knew was that she was heading South.

South... back to her home. Back to Souta, Mom, Grandpa, and her _Father_. The man who had arranged this stupid marriage in the first place! She sighed and kept her pace, though it had slowed from brisk to short-stepped. I'll be lucky if I reach my castle by nightfall, if I don't miss it. She thought wearily.

When nightfall finally did come, however, Kagome was slumped at the base of a tree. "So tired..." She murmured, pulling her breeches-clad legs to her chest. She fell asleep.

# In the Morn... #

_"Look Mummy, a Girl! A Girl is lying by that tree!" A voice yelped,_

_"Oh, Dear! She looks quite exausted, let's go see if she's okay..."_

Kagome weakly awoke from her sleep, after hearing those two noisy people in her unconsious she decided that she had to wake.

"'Ello, lady!" A young boy broke in, a wide grin spead across his face with a few teeth missing. A lady was watching her, too, a mother?

"Oh, you have awakened! Please, you have to come with us," She urged, helping Kagome to stand with slight impatience. Obviously there was something going on that Kagome didn't know about. "Lady Kagome, please hurry, the reward ends today at three."

"Reward?" Kagome repeated, pulling away from the woman. "Leave me be! I do not wish to be taken back!" She backed up, the lady quickly grabbing her arm with slight force, so that Kagome yelped. "Leave me alone!" She wailed. A slight tingling entered her body, as a pink light shot the woman away from her. She ran on, too afraid that the woman would catch up. She didn't want to be taken back to her home with force, she would go willingly, she would be good, she wouldn't run away again.

She would even marry the man that she felt only fatherly affection towards if only to escape the feelings Inuyasha had spoken about. She reached the castle gates, before falling forewards in a slump, right before the guards.

"Lady Kagome!" One of the guards gasped out, and kneeled to pick her up and bring her back inside...

# Later on... #

Kagome sat, clasped in her hands a cup of herbal tea, and wrapped in a plaid blanket. Her room was exactly as she left it. She observed it silently, before putting down the tea and slipping forth from the blanket, to retrieve the crumpled picture from the floor beside her window. Sesshoumaru stared back at her coldly from it.

This is where it all began. She mused silently, putting away the picture in the drawer. And this will be my new beginning...

(**A/N:** I was thinking of ending it here... but I decided that it was too short to end, because I wanted to write a really long chapter for you guys, my wonderful readers.)

# Nine Years Later... #

All of this time had been a recouperation. All of this time had been suffering. All this time, Kagome had been in a school to reform herself back to ladylike ways. So now she stood gracefully at the doors to her very own castle, luggage behind her, one suitcase held tightly in one hand. "This is it..." she said to herself quietly. Her hair was swept up into a neat, untroublesome bun, small strands of pearls, jewels and stones tucked into her raven hair. Her bangs hung down to just past her eyebrows, not tampered with and left there. For now, she wore breeches and a blouse with a belt.

It was very odd to see her in such a state of dress, with her hair pulled up so nicely. Just because her parents _thought_ she had been turned into a lady, she hadn't been. She had learned and not taken to heart everything, and snuck out in the wee hours of the morning to learn sword-fighting from Tôtôsai. Yes, she had suck over to the boys' school and the old man had taken a liking to her and taught her how the ways of sword-fighting worked.

And now she had her own castle, free to do anything she pleased. Of course, now her father had made her accept the engagement of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. She hadn't met the fellow yet, though she was sure he would be quite nice from the way he sounded in his letters. She unfolded one and held it up,

_Dear Lady Kagome;_

_My name is Kouga Wolfe, I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands. I know you have not yet met me, but your father and I have been discussing an arrangement for the joining of our Lands. I have met you when you were naught a child, and even then you were beautiful._

_I'm sorry if I sound quite old-fashioned, but even as a young boy I found you special. Of course, I'm not much older than you, only twenty-four, but I'm sure you'll like me._

_Please accept my engagement. I've heard of your rejection of the Western Lands' Lord, and was quite intrigued. Why did you reject him? Then again, he is Sesshoumaru, Lord Ice-Heart. I cannot wait to meet you once again, for it has been many years, and much too long a time since I did last._

_Sincerely Yours, Kouga Wolfe._

Shaking her head with amusement, she went inside the castle.

_P.S. I have left you one castle I had built for My Woman, which is you, on the very borderline between the agreed Lands of South and East._

It was quite beautiful.

I'm not going to describe it, but to say so, it was quite drab and yet well-furnished. Most of the walls were starch-white, but colorful tapestries hung on the walls. It was a balence, she decided.

After hauling in all the bags, she decided, this is home.

# Western Lands... #

Inuyasha stared out off of the balcony. He had heard that The Eastern Lands was forming an alliance with The Southern Lands. That could only mean one thing, Kagome was engaged. He sighed resignedly, and buried his face into his crossed arms. "This stinks..." The nineteen-year-old sighed. Sesshoumaru stood behind him, in his proud twenties, looking past his brother.

"Indeed," He stated, Inuyasha jumping up from his seat in suprise and alarm.

"Sesshoumaru!" He yelped out. Both brothers had finally settled the slight feud that they couldn't remember what was about in the first place. Then he sighed, "Don't sneak up on me like that." Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly formed eyebrow,

"And what if I do?" Inuyasha just grunted and pretended not to hear him, "I'm sure Kouga Wolfe will take Higurashi as a mate... _if_ you don't stop it from happening." With that, he walked back inside, leaving Inuyasha to wonder.

**Thanks to: inu and kag fan till death:** Uhh... thank you, thank you, thank you... ect. **Kougagurl666:** You're very welcome. n.n; Oh, thank you.

**A/N:** Woo, the chapter was finished in... uh, probably an hour or two or... three. Thank you for the reviews, they pushed me onwards. -Points to the horizon- And now, a small skit!

**Small Skit:**

Inu: Well, we're back to normal!

Sesshoumaru: Why did I forgive that stupid hanyou half-brother of mine?

Tia: Well, it's a stupid feud and you finally noticed that with your supiror mind.

Sesshoumaru: I suppose that makes sense.

Inu: In a way.

Tia: In a special way?

Inu: Whatever...

Sesshoumaru: ...Yeah...

Tia & Inu: Review!

& Sesshoumaru: Review...


	12. Touches of Affection

**A/N:** Eee! I'm so happy right now! I'm so close to getting one hundred reviews! Thank you all for reviewing! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! So, I'm not going to trouble you with too long an Authors Note today. n.n You people rule. Peace out!

P.S. This chapter may be a little boring, because most of it is letters. Gomen.

P.S.S. I'm also going to change the little notes I have before I change to a different scene, I'm not going to say who it is at first... sometimes it just sounds a bit odd to say it so much...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I just like putting the characters into uncomfortable situations.

**Chapter eleven:** Touches of Affection

In her new home, Kagome really didn't have much to do. She would wait for letters, news from father, normal praises from Kouga. And... there was the messanger boy! She sat up quickly and sped to the door, throwing it wide open and grinning largely at the boy, "Hi Suké!" She said a bit overly-bright. He smiled meekly back and handed her the letters. "Thank you!" She then waved and closed the door lightly before shifting through it.

A letter from Father.

A letter, um, letters from Kouga.

A message from the Western Lands.

... Wait! A message from the Western Lands? Kagome nearly dropped all the mail as she stared at it, eyes wide as saucers. Inuyasha! Or... Sesshoumaru? Oh, how she wished it were the latter. With a small squeak she set the letter in a desk drawer, and decided to read the other letters and try to ignore the nagging feeling that the letter was from Inuyasha, and that it was right there.

She opened the letter from Father:

Dear Daughter, Lady Kagome;

I'm so glad you've accepted the proposal from the Eastern Lands! I'm so proud of you, even if it did take a small amount of urging you...

Small amount? Kagome scoffed. More like hours on end.

Well, our Lands are to be joined legally in a few days. I've gotten many requests on where the "wedding" shall be held. Where would you like it to be, Kagome? We can have it anywhere you like. The Western Lord has given permission for it to be on his Land, even!

Kagome held her breath. Had Inuyasha persuaded Sesshoumaru, or had he done it of his own free will? Maybe she'd have it there, for Sesshoumaru, he'd be sure to be proud...

Well, since you seem to like news the best of all my letters, I guess I shall give you a peice of news:

A young fellow by the name of Hojo was killed by a hourde of demons! I suppose it might be normal, but they didn't even eat him. Just killed him and left. Dreadful, really.

With a sigh, Kagome folded the letter and set it down on the table, before looking through the three letters Kouga had sent. And... wait a minute, who was this? She looked at the letter quizzicly. Ayame Hunte. It was adressed as in a scrawl, (Future Ayame Wolfe). And, intrigued, Kagome opened the letter:

Dear Lady Kagome;

I appriciate you forming an alliance between the Southern and Eastern Lands, Lady Kagome. Oh, I have not formally introduced myself. I am Ayame Hunte, future, or to be, Ayame Wolfe. Yes, you've read correctly, Kouga promised to marry me when we were kids!

I'm sorry if this comes as a bit of a shock, but you cannot marry Kouga, for he has already been promised to me. Although he objects, I'm sure he'll come around. So I urge you not to try and marry Kouga, for the result will be disasterous. Oh yes, I am very greatful, yada, yada, yada, and this letter will soon come to a close. Kouga Wolfe, in turn, is mine, always will be mine, and will not be yours.

Sincerely Ayame Wolfe.

Kagome blinked slightly. But what about the alliance? Hmm, no way was she going to listen to this crazy woman! She was to marry Kouga, and she'd go through with it...

But her gaze caught on the desk drawer. Maybe something would stop her?

She shook those thoughts out of her head, for she knew them to be false, and, instead decided to open the two new letters from Kouga:

#1.

Dearest Kagome;

If your Father has not yet told you, the joining of our Lands will be in naught a new days. I'm also to say that our "wedding" will be held in a week.

Kagome shifted. Why did everyone keep putting quotations on wedding? She sighed.

I cannot wait to meet you! Everyone says you've grown into quite the Lady. Your Father also says that even through all of that, he's sure you're the same old Kagome underneath. I'll send you another letter regarding my pack, and, uh, many other things to keep you up to date on "things"...

Sincerely Kouga.

Now Kagome didn't really want to find out why everyone was putting quotations around wedding. She decided to find out later on, and just skip over to... "the" letter, from the Western Lands. She walked over to the desk, and pulled out the letter before opening it and glancing over the letter with wide eyes...

He vaguely wondered if Kagome had gotten his letter yet while he was in lessons.

He still wondered if Kagome had got the letter while he was watching Rin.

He wondered still if Kagome had gotten his letter whilest beating on Jaken.

And finally he could take it no more. He burst into Sesshoumaru's office and started pacing, Sesshoumaru looking amused all the while.

"Do you think she's gotten the letter yet?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"I don't know," Was all Sesshoumaru offered. Inuyasha was quiet for a span of three minutes before bursting out again, this time louder than before,

"Now?"

"I don't know."

And this went on until Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha out of his office... literally. Inuyasha rubbed his backside, "Jeez, he didn't have to outright kick me, I would've left if he'd asked..." Although, the fact that Sesshoumaru had asked him to leave about five times, was lost to the hanyou. He grouched for a bit, before deciding he'd go find Myouga and question him to a few things.

The thing is, Myouga found Inuyasha before Inuyasha found him, and already had news for the disturbed nineteen-year-old.

"Master Inuyasha!" Yelped the flea, jumping up and down beside the library doors. Inuyasha stalked over and glared down at the old man, who stopped frightfully, then continued. "There is a letter from Lord Miroku!" The flea stated most anxiously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"It's most urgent!" Inuyasha walked into the library and spotted the opened envelope.

"Didn't I tell you not to open my letters, Myouga-jiji?" The flea sort of shuttered, then looked down.

"Yes," He squeaked. Inuyasha looked with disinterest at the letter, before opening it up:

Inuyasha;

It seems that Lady Kagome is marrying Kouga Wolfe. Never would've guessed.

Of course, from my reliable sources it seems that you're not too happy with this arrangement.

Inuyasha scowled. Who were his "reliable sources" anyhow?

Well, the "wedding" is in a week, so you must hurry if you want Lady Kagome for yourself. I can think of many things that wonderful woman would be good for...

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "Perverse Monk..."

Well, it seems I have to go now. Take care.

Miroku.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Seems the Monk is up to more than I thought this whole time he was laying low." Inuyasha muttered, "Spying on me as one of his hobbies, obviously."

She lay on the satin-covered bed, gazing up at the ceiling, a soft, touched look on her face.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could tell by now that the letter was from Inuyasha.

With a resigned sigh she flipped back over on to her stomach and looked over the letter. "Well, Inuyasha, it seems that, no matter how hard I try, I'll not escape you." Part of Kouga's letter floated to her mind,

I cannot wait to meet you! Everyone says you've grown into quite the Lady. Your Father also says that even through all of that, he's sure you're the same old Kagome underneath...

He can't wait to meet me... She thought absently. Why should I let him down? There's no reason, and he seems to really like me... I don't want to hurt him... but, Inuyasha...

"Oh, what do I do?"

"A perfect start to a seemingly perfect day!" Miroku said with a gulp full of air. "Ahh, the ladies are out, my groping minus slapping has been higher than usual, and I've spotted the most beautiful lady!" He steathily crept towards her, before reaching out his hand, getting so close to her beautiful hindquarters, and then she whirled and grabbed his wrist, much to his dismay.

"Aha!" She yelped, her grip so tight he'd thought his hand would fall off. "You're the pervert who keeps groping all of the woman here!" For some reason, Miroku figured that this woman was one of few who was not to be meddled with. He slipped his wrist away, bowed, and grinned a lecherous grin,

"The one and only. Miroku's the name, Miroku Hono," He took her hand and kissed her palm, to which she blushed furiously at, and swiped her hand away. It was only then that Miroku took to heart her whole appearance and not just her wonderful backside regions. She truly was a beautiful-looking woman. He smiled at the flushed taijiya - of which he'd figured out that she was - and bowed his head. "And what might be your name, beautiful bird?" She turned a deeper shade,

"S-Sang-go Odorokubeki," She stuttered.

"Ah! And what a lov-er-ly name you have," Miroku pronounced, twisting the words to make it humorous and appealing at the same time.

"T-Thank you Lord Monk..."

"Oh no, you must call me Miroku," He said with a smile that truly reached his eyes, "For you to call me that, would make me emmensely happy for your untimely appearance may have been the best thing that has happened to me all day!" Indeed, it was, and with Sango blushing scarlet, and the Lecherous Monk grinning, who knows what could happen... or... do we know?

"You PERVERT!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin queried, to which he glanced up with a what's-the-problem-this-time look on his face, "Rin would like Lord Sesshoumaru to meet the Pretty Lady who came earlier to help Rin with her studies!" Sesshoumaru's look travelled to the door where an impeccably-dressed woman stood on the threshold.

"Uruwashii, Kagura." He stated simply.

"Tashiou, Sesshoumaru." She replied just as easily. Rin's smile never faded,

"Pretty Lady and Lord Sesshoumaru know eachother?"

"Kagura Uruwashii," Sesshoumaru corrected Rin. "And yes, we know each other." Kagura smirked and nodded in responce to Rin's question and Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Yes, we know each other well." She purred, before taking Rin's hand. "Let's go finish up with your lesson, Rin." She chided, pulling her out of the office. Sesshoumaru slumped into his chair. Damn woman, waltzing in here and bringing old memories back with her. Who hired her, anyways? Well, someone was going to get the beating of a lifetime, the next person who came through that door would -

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" A voice that belonged to Jaken - obviously - came floating down the hallway. Sesshoumaru smirked and stood, cracking his knuckles. Ah yes, the toad would suffice...

With a defiant gleam in her eye, Kagome swished her sword through the air, catching the smithy's-owner off-guard when doing so. The sound of metal colliding with metal struck through the air, before both dropped to the floor with audible gasps of short-winded breaths. Kagome grinned to the man-in-disguise. His old appearance was an "irixyu-jon" so to say. She pulled out her strip of cloth from her raven hair and pushed the strands that had escaped back into a ponytail. She stood and offered her hand to the oni,

"Time for a rest, eh, Tôtôsai?" The youkai, however, grabbed her hand and pulled her down, fastening an arm around her waist and laughing melodiously at her flustered face.

"Don't worry, Kagome dear, I'll only do anything to you if you want me to." He let her climb to her feet, and then got up himself, Kagome excusing herself, muttering something about herbal tea along the way. "Woman are so easily shaken," Stated Tôtôsai with a small grin. This man, er, oni, was much like Miroku in a few-too-many ways to make a few people uncomfortable with his actions.

"Do you want tea, Lord Tôtôsai?" Kagome called from the supposed kitchen,

"Yeah!" He called back, "And just call me Tôtôsai, no such formalities."

She was silent until she came back from the tea, obviously well-recovered from his earlier stunt. He took his from her greatfully and took a thoughtful sip. "You have a view from this place?" He wondered aloud. Kagome smiled softly and nodded,

"Yeah, I have yet to go outside but - " Tôtôsai interrupted her easily,

"I think it's about time we went and explored then."

And without further noticed, he snatched Kagome's hand and pulled her out the door like a child who'd discovered a new toy to play with.

With a sigh, a certain icy-eyed youkai stopped to look back and wait for his men. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Hurry yourselves up!" He yelled in their general direction, his gaze only turning when he thought he smelled the familiar scent of a certain smithy-worker. Tôtôsai. The other was a general smell of pine, spices, and jasmine, and a soft, feminine scent that could only be narrowed down to Kagome. ... Kagome! Jumping with exitement and inthusiasm, he sped off just as Ginta and Hakkaku had reached the corner.

"Kouga! Wait! Don't leave us again!" Both yelled out, nearly falling to the ground with over-exertion.

"Nee?" Pondered the raven-haired beauty while talking with Tôtôsai.

"Oh yes, that certainly is!" Cackled Tôtôsai with vigor. "That there's the Blue Mist Flower, one of the - " He was cut off by a sudden gust of wind, pulling his long whitened-with-age hair into the breeze. Kouga appeared with an angry-looking Kagome's hands clasped in his own.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Tôtôsai was just giving me a lesson on this flower!" She huffed. Kouga grinned wolfishly and impudently,

"I'm Kouga Wolfe, and you're My Woman!"

Inuyasha had trashed the letter from Miroku some time ago. Myouga had tried to give him a lesson on modesty, but he just ended up as being squashed. Now he sat on his very large, and very plain, not to mention very white sheet-covered bed. He flopped down on it, his white triangular ears twitching atop his head.

He was not trying to diguise it, hide it, nor ebb it in any way.

Which is why, when Kagura found him for his lessons, he looked adorably flustered and childishly mad. She smiled and tapped lightly on the door, Inuyasha's ears perking at the noise and next his head lifting to scowl at the offensive woman. He blinked lightly,

"Kagura?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," She conceded, smile ebbing away gently, as if it were the tide. "I'm here to help you with your lessons, you and Rin, that is."

"Who hired you, gurotesuku Jaken?"

"Inuyasha!" She scolded, "Jaken is not of choice to be grotesque, so lighten up on him." Inuyasha's ears, now flattened in shame.

"Yes, Kagura-misu." Her look softened somewhat.

"Alright, lesson time."

By the time the lessons were halfway over, Inuyasha was figeting in his seat, as comfortable as the over-stuffed chair was.

"Are you listening, Inuyasha-dono?" Snapped Hirowashu, and Inuyasha growled.

"No! This is stupid, I'm leaving Hirowashu-jiji!" He stomped out, and Kagura sighed, rubbing her temples, while the sensei's lips thinned into a line.

"That Inuyasha is such a pain..."

"Yeah, so is his brother."

"Maybe if I hadn't been pushed!" A voice rang out angrily.

"You weren't pushed, you fell! Stop blaming your mistake on me!"

"It was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Wa - "

"Would you two just shut up and stop bickering!"

They shut up. For a short period of time, that is...

The two teenagers, Shippo and Souten fought fang and claw, over the crushed box of writing tools that had been fallen on by Souten. The babysitter at the time - Inuyasha, who was repenting for stomping out of class and insulting his sensei - was quite flustered. He sighed and slumped down further by the wall.

"What is this absoloute chaos?" Questioned Sesshoumaru from the doorway, frowning with disdain for the situation. The kitsune and the youkai-otome of the Ikazuchi hatamata Denkou Kuran both cried out and one of each hugged one of Sesshoumaru's legs.

"He/She broke the drawing stuff!" They both cried out at the same time. Sesshoumaru lifted a finely-shaped eyebrow at his ototo and sighed.

"Ototo, can you not take care of this?" He queried.

"No! You know very well that I can't take care of children."

Sesshoumaru scooped both of them up and left the room,

"Aniki..."

Then Inuyasha heard a shout, no, two shouts of glee in union,

"Itadakimasu!"

He sighed. Why hadn't he thought of that?

**A/N: **Whew, I really, really didn't want to end it there, but I'd ran out of ideas! Lotsa stuff to do today, also. I'm telling you now that I started this chapter around 5:30 PM and it is now around 6:05 AM. I'm going to start posting the time and date which I stared at the top, and when I finished at the bottom. I'll just do it down here for now:

Starting Time: January 1st, 2005: 5:30 PM -

----- And then...

Ending Time: January 2nd, 2005: 6:05 AM -

Okay, one thing done with. Now I'm going to search out all of my japanese sayings and out their meanings down:

**Jiji : **K'dokie, I've used this a few times in here I'm sure. It could be "Grandpa", but I'm using it as a rude meaning for "Old Man".

**Taijiya : **"Demon-slayer". It's as simple as that.

**Odorokubeki : **This is Sango's last name (or at least how I wanted it), and it means "Astonishing".

**Taishou : **Nope, I didn't take their Father's name. Taishou generally means "Boss", or "Crushing Victory", or something of the sort. I thought it sort of suited Sesshoumaru.

**Uruwashii : **Kagura's chosen last name, means "Lovely" or "Beautiful", I've voted for lovely.

**Irixyu-jon : **Simply means "Illusion".

**Oni : **Means "Demon", or "Ogre", this time I'm really striving for demon. n.n;;

**Nee : ** Means, "Is it so?".

**Gurotesuku : **Means, "Grotesque". In my story it's used as an insult.

**Misu : **Means, "Miss".

**Dono : **Means, "Mister".

**Sensei : **Means, "Teacher", or "Master". In this case, teacher.

**Otome: **Means, "Girl", or "Young Lady", even "Daughter" and a few others like virgin for instance, but it means girl simply in this fic.

**Ikazuchi hatamata Denkou Kuran : **Alright, I'll explain this all in one, it means, "Thunder and Lightning Clan". I just saw Souten in one of the Inuyasha ep's with Shippo and they really liked drawing and everything, hence my idea. (I just wasn't sure of the name of her whole "clan" so I called it the Thunder and Lightning Clan.)

**Ototo : **Means, "Younger Brother".

**Aniki : **Means, "Elder Brother".

**Itadakimasu : **It's something said before meals.

**To the Side Words:**

**Smithy :** Smithy isn't a japanese word, but if someone doesn't know what it is, I dug up a discription from the dictionary; A blacksmith's shop; a forge. Also called **smithery**.

**Blue Mist Flower : **I just made this flower up for the story, it's not real.

**Impudently : **1) Another word for help from the dictionary; characterized by offensive boldness; insolent or impertinent

2) Obsolete. Immodest.

**Modesty : **Freedom from vanity or conceit.

**Disdain : **Woo, another dictionary word; A feeling or show of contempt and aloofness; scorn.

FINALLY! FINISHED! -Sighs- Well, that sure took a while. First I searched out the japanese words in the story, then wrote down the meanings, and then for the less fortunate who don't have a very good education, or vocabulary, I found some odd words here and there and described them also! I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors, but with this time and all, I'm getting a bit sleepy. But an author's got to do, what an author's got to do.

**Review Reviewer :**

**817: **Sess/Rin, you say? Hmm, I'll have to think on it, get some more reviews. I added Kagura just in case. Because, you know, Rin's kind of... young.

**shawnainoakhurst (Elizzi James):** We'll have to wait and see if Kagome marries Kouga, eh? Hang on there, Elizzi, these few chapters are going to bring some suprises! Including why wedding has quotations around it...

**OokamiHanyouGurl:** Yesh, I know, poor Inu-kun. -Sniffs- Oh well, it's my story, and Inu will not be sad for too long! (Major spoiler right there for those who get it.)

**kougagurl666:** I don't understand why everyone has "Gurl" in their name... anyways, to the review of the review! Thank you, I get praised! I love getting these reviews...

And now, for your veiwing pleasure, a small skit!

Sesshoumaru & Inu: ...

Tia: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Inu: I feel like crying...

Sesshoumaru: I might just show emotion right now...

Tia: -Gasp- I must get the camera!

While Tia is gone...

Sesshoumaru & Inu: Review... please... -Sniff-

One more thing to be said, Happy - the remainder of the holidays - Holidays, and review, and Fluffy-ness shalt come to you! Granted! Oh yes, and I'm reaching the point of 100 reviews! -GASP!- So review, and make me one of the happiest people alive when it says "100" up at the top!

**Tia**


	13. Alert Hanyou Notice

**Annoying Little Authors Note:**

To say one thing, is that I am so very annoyed with this writers block. I'm also very annoyed at this story for giving me writers block. So, I am wanting to rip this story up into little itty bitty peices and flush them down the drain. But, I guess I'll just take a break, instead of killing all my hard-earned work and such. Once I'm through my writers block, I may write rather quickly, ideas pour out afterwards. So, I'm going to start writing in little notches of time, whenever I feel like I've got an idea, or something like that.

**Just Keepin' Ya Posted;**

_**Tia.**_


	14. Even More Tangled Events?

**A/N:** Hello again. I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is more humorous than usual, and perhaps shorter; but I have been reading very many of Duchess Inkling's "The Everyday Antics of Lucius Malfoy" sort of "series" and can't stop laughing insanely and/or trying desperately not to go back and read them all over again. But, then again, I could just go back and read some of her moody Peter Pan (Featuring our favorite pirate, Captain Hook) fanfiction...

**Chapter thirteen:** Even More Tangled Events?

-

After a horribly explained "filler" of sorts, courtesy of one Kouga Wolfe, Kagome was sitting moodily in her chair, fingering one letter addressed by a "Western Palace Occupant". Her raven hair tucked oh-so-eloquently behind one ear, she took a breath, in that single breath, containing a slight madness.

"You're telling me, that Ayame Hunte was not engaged to you? Yet she decidedly sent me a letter, threatening the removal of my existance for no apparant reason." Kagome stated solidly. Kouga shrugged, taking a look around the manor that was his soon-to-be wife's.

"I guess," he said simply; poking at the fine fabric of the chair. Kagome's fingers worked at the paper of her letter.

"You...guess..." she sighed and stood, each male in the room standing also. Said males including Tôtôsai and Kouga. Tôtôsai standing as if to protect her from the wolf-demon, and Kouga standing from fatal attraction. Absently, Kagome glanced down to the letter, a sheen in her eyes that no-one could descifer. "I'm going to the Western Lands. Apparently I am needed there." Well, it wasn't _too_ much of a lie. Just a small white lie. Not much damage could come from that...right? Sighing, Kagome tucked the letter away into the folds of her clothing; consisting of a white blouse, dancing frills about the collar and cuffs, adding on trousers with boots.

"I'll go with you, then."

"If _he's_ going then _I'm_ going!" Tôtôsai said indifferently; glaring back just as much as the wolf-demon was glaring at him. After a few minutes of non-stop glaring, Kouga straightened and huffed crossing his arms in a child-like manor. "Ha! I win!" Tôtôsai cackled.

"You won nothing ya old coot! You're just senile." Kouga turned. "Right, Kagome?" Expecting to hear an answer from the ever-present Kagome, he turned to find nothing there. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "Kagome? Kagome! No, you didn't!" Tôtôsai stalked past him with a regal air.

"_Now_ look who's senile! Talking to _air_ and such!"

-

After having gotten rid of said brats; Shippo and Souten, Inuyasha had basically nothing to do. Sure, he'd bugged his brother to the point of him threatening a permanent removal from the face of the earth, but it wasn't enough to make Inuyasha less bored than he was. It'd done nothing but getting himself kicked out of Sesshoumaru's office - once again. Tapping his talons on the windowpane with precise timing and grace thought only known to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha resumed his daily thoughts of a certain bride-to-be. Hopefully _his_ bride.

Planning in his mind a string of events of which would never happen, Inuyasha stopped his incessant tapping and looked through the window; to which a carriage was stopping to the Great Hallway Doors, which he had a good view of.

His eyes widened when he saw the unmistakeable sheen of glossy ebony hair that emerged from the carriage door.

It couldn't be.

Was it?

Emotionless brown eyes glared straight at his window, and he let loose a strangled gasp.

Kikyou.

And there to greet her; was Sesshoumaru.

-

Travelling not-so side-by-side, was an odd pair. A pretty taijiya and a lecherous monk.

Sighing lightly, said taijiya, Sango, pulled her hair from its ponytail to gather the hair that'd came loose and gathered at her sticky neck, sweaty and clammy from the hot weather and many canteen-usages. Pouring more of the crystal-clear liquid into her hand, and furthermore onto the back of her neck, Sango sighed in content. Twisting her hair into a bun, which she found slightly more efficiant, she regarded a certain monk. He looked tired and sweaty, yet confident and hardy. Certainly he wanted to push on. It was, however, mid-summer, and blazing hot.

The one and only Miroku turned to regard Sango also. Her already sun-heated flesh turned a shade deeper and she quickly forced her head to the side. Basically the whole trip in a nutshell, really.

Spotting a cave, Miroku pointed, and uttered the first words that had been heard for the last three hours or so.

"Look, Sango-chan, a cave. Let's stop our travelling for today and rest."

Sango agreed silently, and they both made their way to the cave.

-

Kagura sniggered to herself; whilest creeping into Sesshoumaru's office. She knew that she wasn't allowed in here; but she just couldn't pass up an oppertunity to befuddle and/or mess up people's regard to what shreds of dignity Sesshoumaru had left. Searching the over-turned documents and otherwise fairly organized office, she finally came upon what seemed to be a "Daily Log-Book". Thouroughly interested now, Kagura leafed through some pages.

"Blah, blah, Inuyasha, blah, blah, Kagome, blah...blah...Kikyou...!" Kagura spat out the name bitterly. She then decided to read into this further. Tucking away the book under the folds of her kimono, she sauntered out and walked down the hall; as if nothing had happened.

-

As Kikyou stepped forth from her carriage, she immediately spotted Sesshoumaru. But a familiar aura tugged at the edge of her senses. Her head snapped towards the Eastern Wing of the large castle, and spotted a surprized pair of golden eyes and silver-white hair, before both disappeared from the rather large window. She smiled coldly, and then turned to Sesshoumaru, thereafter giving a sweeping bow before the lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you've summoned me?"

"Yes. Apparantly, my brother needs to grow out of an obsession..."

-

The scenery was everything but awful, and the driver was a nice, chatty man; so, pray tell, what was the problem? Well, it was very, very hot. Kagome fanned herself non-stop and was forever awaiting the end of this trip. Why was she going to the Western Lands, anyhow? Hadn't she promised herself she wouldn't go back, because it would cause too many problems? And why was she so awful to Kouga? Her future husband, no less! All of this was beyond her, certainly.

Shew knew that the castle was only a few days away, and it slightly frightened her.

Seeing Inuyasha again.

Seeing Sesshoumaru again.

Trying to get Inuyasha to understand...

She sighed. The hardest of all. That would be the first thing to tackle.

-

**Review Reviewer:**

**Angel of Darkness and Death:** -gets slightly swirly-eyed- Ehhh...thanks...I...think?

**luckykittykagome:** #1. Much appreciated! You helped to the end! #2. Thanks for recommending it! It's really nice to know people like my stories. xD Toe-nails...heh...

**evilanimeblond: **Bwah! Thank ya, thank ya! Maybeh they'll be a couple. But I like the Kagu/Sess idea. We'll see, yup.

**Inuyashasonly1:** Weeellll, our li'l Kaggerz was only, like...nine? When he said that he loved her. She was scared. I'd be scared. o.O;; Yeah, I don't think they'll be together. (Kag/Koug isn't my thing).

**Miko-in-training Nami:** Thanks!

**Inudemoness89:** I have taken my time and wrote to the best of my abilites at the moment, so thank you for the encouragement. Glad I'm not the only one out there.

**Invashu:** Actually, I am evil! Hee!

**INUISHOTT: **Pointers? Hmm, pointer, pointers, pointer...ah! Well, number one, don't let anyone get you down. Flamers should be hit with very large sticks before being burned. Umm, I update "sporadicaly" at least, I _think_ that's how you spell it...ah well, I update whenever, usually every two weeks unless my dad's computer get's fixed. One other pointer; Don't rush your work; take time to look through it instead of rushing it and getting flamed.

- _End of Reviews_ -

(If I missed anyone, please tell me, I don't want to leave anybody out!)

-

**A/N:** O-kay, mother is totally disregarding my phraze; "Even if I go to sleep early; you still have a hard time waking me up." It is now 11:44 PM, and time for me to cast in the anchor and go to bed. Hopefully I'll have another good dream instead of a nightmare; per usual. But, before I leave and veil myself from the world for another couple of weeks, I'll say a couple more things.

#1. S'more twisted weaving of the plot for you! Wonder how long this'll take to untangle...

#2. Review, pretty please.

#3. On wit' the skit!

**Small Skit:**

Sesshoumaru: The Hell? Why did I invite Kikyou?

Tia: You'll have to find out next chapter Sesshou-kun!

Sesshoumaru-eye twitch- I _told_ you not to call me that...

Inu: Uh-oh...

Sesshoumaru-eyes redden-

Inu: _Uh_-oh!

Sesshoumaru-extends claws and proceeds to chase the author-

Inu-near laughter- _Uh-oh!_ -cackles maniacly-

Tia-runs while yelling- Please review! Eeeeep! Pleassseeee?


	15. Feathers, Contests, and a Finally Togeth...

**A/N:** 'Ello readers. I was most dissapointed with my reviewslast chapter. Three? Oh well, my loyal reviewers do their job. Obviously Sess chasing me last chapter didn't get you guys to review. (sigh) Please review for I, your depressed authoress. Please? Besides, I'm aiming on having only this chapter, and maybe, two more. I'll sleep on that descision. Maybe...

**Chapter fourteen:** Feathers, Contests and a Finally Together Again.

-...-

Denial is one of the worst things the mind can make up. Denial was what Kagome was in. Torn between the right for her country, and for her own feelings; the ride to the Western Castle proved as difficult as she'd thought it, if not even more so. Here she was, staring idly out the window, on the way to seeing one of the most important people in her life, and she couldn't stop thinking of duty. A sad thing, to be sure. And for the last half-hour the castle'd been in view, Kagome's stomach couldn't stop turning, her insides twisting.

But half-an-hour ago seemed much, much longer. It seemed she'd been travelling for days on end - while it'd only been one.

By nightfall she'd reached the castle. Its walls beckoned her forwards, and as she stepped from the carriage, retreiving her bags, she couldn't help but feel that twinge of excitement.

Had she finally found home?

-...-

Figiting every so often, Inuyasha poked at his food listlessly, avoiding the woman's eyes across from him. It was awkward when she first got here, just as it was now. At every interval, Kikyou would reach across the table and try to take Inuyasha's hand, him whipping it away with wide, tawny eyes. She would sigh then, withdrawing her hand and continuing to eat. Sesshoumaru was watching it all silently, spooning his soup quietly into his mouth. After much time, Inuyasha stood and proceeded to leave the room without a word.

His thoughts accompanied him.

Will Kagome ever come? He asked himself silently, gazing into the nothingness that had become of the hallways as of late. Since Kikyou came. Even Myouga found his self occupied in the library twenty-four seven. The dim lights in the hallway reminded him of always; before Kagome came.

He came upon a door, the same door he'd been avoiding. In it was a single flight of stairs, rickety and old, leading to another room, with much more in it, before finally; the roof.

Inuyasha went up all the stairs, never once looking around; otherwise he'd be distracted for hours on end, never reaching his destination.

The roof was like a long stretch of tile, so you could walk across it easily, before another part sloped down slightly. The cool marble felt good on his bare feet, and he watched the sun fade into the inky black horizon line. He remembered then; it was the new moon. His time to revert into his human self. His gaze travelled downwards; to the second carriage that day. Another one of Sesshoumaru's unwanted suprises? He mused, watching the door open. A tousled head peeked out, before a slender hand grasped the edge. And she emerged.

Kagome! His mind shouted, and he was aglow with happiness. He didn't have time to jump; or he'd break a lifes worth of bones. Being almost night and that. He set off to the small hatch, and stumbled down the two flights of stairs, right to the library. If he was correct in his musing; Kagome would come through the secret entrance. Almost flying to the wall, he beat on it incessantly, until it opened.

"Master Inuyasha! Wha - ?"

"No time, Myouga!"

And he was through the doorway.

Now he had to be more careful, the sloping stairway and damp walls made it hard to walk down, and his palms were clammy with anticipation. He heard something creak a ways down the passage, and they last rays of sunlight filtered through.

Kagome, it _is_ you...

-...-

With the log-book read and set beside her, Kagura scowled. Sesshoumaru, planning to intercept a wonderful love just because his brother was sulking? She thought not! Why I oughta -

"Kagura," interrupted a cold voice, quelling her thoughts immediately. She scrambled to stuff the evidence under her covers, but Sesshoumaru saw it first. With his own inhuman speed, he had Kagura by the wrist, and the log-book in the other hand. "What is this all about?" she sought out an answer that would satisfy his anger and dampen his lividness. She could find none.

I can't die now. She thought with an inwardly chuckle.

So with great determinedness, Kagura the Wind Sorceress, leaned forwards to catch the great inu-oni lord off-guard, with the only thing that _could_ suprise the Ice-King...

She stuck the feather from her hair into his mouth and ran like Hell.

-...-

Within a moist cave, two voices of equal breadth echoed throughout.

"Huhh...that...that was..."

"Y...Yeah, I know."

"...S-So, you want to do it again?"

"_Again_, huh?" Miroku's face comes into view, himself looking slightly sweaty. Running a hand through his hair, he remarked: "Sango, you are _insatiable_." though with a smile. Sango smiled belittleingly - also in the same state, a sheen of sweat coating her brow - and cocked her head slightly, replying almost instantly.

"What's the matter houshi-sama...your amazing stamina giving out already?"

A log set between them, Miroku grabs her hand again, rolling up his sleeve. "Hardly. So you want _stamina_, eh?" He grinned slightly. "Well, then...far be it for me to dissapoint you..."

"Don't you hold back on me this time."

"Nnnn...I...never do..."

"Uunnn...oh, yeah, that's it..."

(**A/N:** All credits to that little scene go to a wonderful artist on grey-space . net. She is wonderful, go see her art if you have the time!)

-...-

When the door creaked fully open, Kagome crept through, closing it behind her. Though, with a yelp, she whirled when something tapped her shoulder. Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." she was silent for a moment, before crying out and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha! I missed you so mu - !"

Her sentance was effectively cut off by Myouga's frantic voice.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome sniffled, and smiled a watery smile. Inuyasha let a smile cross his face also, shifting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Myouga. _We're_ fine."

"Hello, Myouga-jiji!" Kagome called out happily.

"K-Kagome-sama?"

So after an explanation to the curious old flea, he left Kagome and Inuyasha alone, seeing the tension beneath their happy facades, and their need to talk...alone. After they were left to their own devices, there was an awkward silence. Kagome held her tea, tracing one fingertip around the rim, and Inuyasha was watching his black hair sway from the corner of his eye. Kagome first broke the silence.

"Um...I just wanted to say...sorry..." she started, eyes meekly gazing at him through her eyelashes. He looked up, slightly startled.

"Why would you say sorry?" she giggled softly, almost in a reserved way.

"Forget about it, OK? Let's just, go back to - mmph!"

Although her beginning reaction was suprised, she soon melted at the familiar feel of Inuyasha's haori. Her hands tightened, fisting into the material of his sleeves. The hug was warm, and so comforting. She sighed and smiled, almost able to be completely happy.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"...um...nevermind...let's go."

"Okay."

-...-

Kikyou was certain that Kagome was here; and dreaded her very presense. She could ruin everything I've tried so hard to gain! She thought angrily.

So, she went out to search for them.

Where she found them, and in what position, and what words she saw and heard; she did not expect. Kagome was curled up beside Inuyasha - on his bed - his arm wrapped tenderly around her. She was nestled into his chest, fists against her collarbone, eyes half-closed. His chin rested lightly atop her head, a serene smile across his face. "Inuyasha..."

"Hmm?"

"You're still my little doggie," Kagome murmured quietly, before falling asleep.

"Suimin jaa, my koishii..."

-...-

**A/N:** Hee! I bet you thought Kagura was going ta kiss Sesshoumaru, didn't 'cha? Eh, eh? Well, she didn't. Not _yet_, anywho...

-...-

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Suimin jaa, my koishii:** Sleep well, my love.

**Jiji:** Old man (nice term!).

**Sama:** Master, someone of high status (someone you think highly of...).

**Houshi-sama:** Lord monk.

**Inu-oni:** Dog-demon.

-...-

**Review Reviewer:**

**Alex:** Sorry, ma friend, the Rin/Sessh thing just isn't working out! But maybe I'll write a story with them together, hmm? Would ya read it?

**Shawnainoakhurst:** I don't really like her either; but I _do_ pity her. She was kinda cheated out of her happy ending. I guess. (snatches such cookie and runs)

**Evilanimeblond:** Thank you! I like writing 'em. The li'l buggers. (has updated) Ja!

-...-

**Small Skit:**

Sesshoumaru: What was that again about Kagura kissing me, _dear authoress_? (twitch)

Tia: Uhh...umm...er...no?

Sesshoumaru: ...no?

Inu: No! We're all quite happy now. Review.

Sesshoumaru: No... (sharpens claws)

Tia: ... (gulp)


	16. For Our Countries

**A/N:** Here's to another chapter of GLTH! -raises glass to toast- Thank you all very much for the reviews. Now, as we are nearing the end of this story, I say now that I hope everyone has been satisfied. As for me, this is the most reviews I've ever had! So I'm happy enough.

By the way, this is the end, other than the epilouge, and you'll all beat me with sticks and hurt me with illegal fireworks once you read the ending. So I'll say it now—I'm sorry!

**Chapter fifteen:** For Our Countries.

-...-

The sound of soft giggles woke Inuyasha from his sleep. His arm was supposed to be draped over Kagome, but now all he felt was a bedcover. It was then he felt the tugging—the tugging orginating from his hair regions—by two hands—one small, the other slender and long. As his golden eyes opened slowly, the small tugs stopped. My legs are numb. He stated inwardly, his foggy mind not figuring out exactly what was happening. "Hnn?"

"Kagome!" he heard someone—Rin?—squeal anxiously. "He's awake!" another muffled giggle.

"I wonder if he'll like it?" Huh? Kagome?

"Let's get out of here!" Yes! Rin! It _is_ her!

"Let's," the weight on his legs lifted, and almost right after they began tingling. "Rin-chan, where'd you put the "evidence"—so called?"

"Umm...beside you, on the table!" That's it, I'm finding out what's going on!

"What the fuck?" was his intelligent remark when he sat up. The laughter of two girls floated down the hallway, and he just caught the two kimono's that they were adorned with. He knew one of them—Rin—but whose kimono was running along beside her?—with someone in it, obviously. Ear twitching observantly, he stood and stumbled from the room in half-sleep. But he wasn't sleepy enough to realize people muffling their laughter as they looked at him when they passed by.

Growling outwardly, he suddenly felt the rumble of his stomach. Well, I guess investigating can wait for after breakfast...

As he entered the dining room, he saw Sesshoumaru suddenly stop with a forkfull of eggs half-way to his mouth, staring at him. Kagura's eyebrows perked for appearances sake, and her lips were twitching. She was also looking at him. Rin couldn't stop giggling uncontrollably, Shippo was staring with huge emerald eyes, and Souten followed suit, smushing her breakfast onto her cheek instead of into her mouth.

Then Kagome. She was bent over her breakfast, cheeks pink with held-in laughter, eyes tightly closed. He could practically see her bursting any second with that need to laugh. It was _so_ irritating.

"What?" he snapped.

Then everyone exploded into laughter—even Sesshoumaru.

-...-

His staff jingled. Again. Courtesy of the wind. Suddenly he got irritated; perhaps it was the wind, or maybe it was the thick silence. He'd thought the arm-wrestling had maybe broke the tension and wall of ice—Sango's doing—that was between them.

"Sango-chan?" her head lifted, curiousity in the depth's of those wonderfully brown eyes.

"Yes, Houshi-sama?"

"Miroku," he corrected, but smiled accordingly. She blushed. "I know that you're a taijiya." he stated firstly. "But I know nothing else of you. Would you mind telling this humble monk of yourself?" Now she's _really_ blushing. He thought happily. If this doesn't break the ice, I don't know what will.

"Well...I come from the only taijiya clan there is, really." she brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, as if preparing to delve deep into her memories. "I had a brother; his name was Kohaku. I'm...not sure where he is, now."

"Sango..." she shook her head vigorously.

"We were once intrusted with the Shikon Jewel, or "Jewel of Four Souls","—she stated once gathering her bearings—"but it's destroyed, now. A powerful miko whom we passed it on to—she wished upon it. She wished selflessly; she wished for the world to be rid of a great evil. His name was...Naraku." Miroku's hand tightened unconsiously, one that was clothed in a glove-type cloth and beads. "Hou—um, Miroku—are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, go on, dear Sango."

"Everyone in my village tended to their work—thinking Naraku was gone. But he'd hidden himself. All of—"

"Sango-chan," Miroku interrupted softly. "I'd like to know about _you_, not Naraku."

"Of-of course," she agreed, eyes widening. "I travel with Kirara, my "two-tail"—but right now she's with a friend of mine—and we seek out those who need help with oni attacks."

"And what do you do in your spare time?" Miroku was actually genuinely interested—which didn't happen very often.

"Miroku-sama, I think you've heard enough about me. What about you?" he started, not really expecting _her_ to ask about _him_.

"I travel about, sometimes seeking help from my friend Hachi, to investigate demonic aura's. When there is indeed an oni to exorsize, I help as much a I can." to much of his suprise, Sango jumped up and pointed at him.

"I knew I'd seen you from _somewhere_!" she cried out. Maybe this'll be a tension-breaker. He stated to himself dryly. "You dirty, thieving pervert!" Ouch. He thought, wincing slightly. "There was no demonic aura! You lied and took the man's money anyway! He actually called me in afterwards to "exterminate an oni" he thought was there! All because of _you_!" Sango looked furious. Scarily furious. She lifted her very large boomerang—

"Now, now Sango, don't be ra—!" —and it connected with the top of Miroku's head.

Huffing angrily, Sango swiped her pack and stalked out of the cave, leaving Miroku barely-conscious and reaching outwards, twitching. And then there came the disturbing whine.

"Saanngooo!"

-...-

"Now look what you got us into!"

"What _I_ got us into? You were the one leading!"

"But you were the one with the directions!"

"Well you got screwed up, old man!"

Yup. You guessed it. Kouga and Tôtôsai.

Both stood, forehead to forehead, veins pulsating. The first one to receed was Kouga, who drew back, crossing his arms.

Did I say they were standing? Oh, I'm sorry. They were tied to seperate tree's. Which means they couldn't have done all that. But that's what they would've done had they been untied.

Grumbling in annoyance at the two large (not to mention numb-scull) oni with equally large clubs, Kouga started gnawing at the ropes which tied him down. Tôtôsai used his fire-trick and nearly caught fire himself—but got out anyhow.

Swiping the rest of the rope off, Kouga jumped up, pummeling his left foot into the side of the oni's head. It grunted stupidly, and then started swinging its weapon around blindly. "Heh," stated Kouga soundly. "This'll be easy!" Tôtôsai grunted, crossing his arms. "C'mon old man, can't fight?"

"Of course I can, you dimwitted flea-catcher!" Tôtôsai rasped, waving his staff at the wolf. Immediately unshealthing his thought-rusty sword, it emerged a very large fang. Kouga stared, in awe, before shaking out of it.

"Feh." which is why he was caught off-guard when a very large, very hard, wooden object crushed him into the same tree to which he was tied before. "Ugh..." he pushed on the club in vain, trying at the same time to breathe.

"Oi! Take care of yourself, can you?" Kouga promptly passed out. "Might as well take this to my advantage!" Tôtôsai cackled meaningfully. Seconds later, his defined younger figure was swinging the huge sword right at the beast...

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

Kouga sat up so fast he was a blur when ice-cold water was dumped onto his face. He sputtered like a fish out of water, before looking up into the un-concerned face of the swordsmith.

"T-That was _cold_!" he spat out, teeth clicking all the while.

"Hey, I could've let you die." came a deep voice. When his eyes finally focused properly, he was staring right at some—not Tôtôsai, for sure!—persons young face. "Stop staring, flea-bitten wolf, it's rude."

"Huh? Where the Hell is that old man, Tôtôsai?"

"You're looking at 'im."

"You're fucking with me! _You're_ telling _me_ to believe that you're that old corpse?"

"Yup, that's what I'm telling you."

"This is fucked up."

-...-

After breakfast, Kagura'd walked around absent-mindedly, twirling a feather between her two fingers. Twice now, she'd passed Sesshoumaru's office, trying to figure out an excuse for why she took that log-book.

"Why did I take it?" she suddenly asked herself.

"Kagura." came that same old, emotionless voice. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're waiting—you've told me that a million times already."

"Then why aren't you in here explaining?" growling despite her situation, Kagura stalked into the room—and right into Sesshoumaru, who'd been standing there talking to her. Oh. Holy. God. Kagura slapped herself mentally, stepping away from the lord. But his arm shot out and took hold of her shoulder. The blush that so overtook her cheeks was not of her own will. Stuggling inwardly, she looked up.

"B-Because...I..." she could basically picture him leaning down an oh-so little bit...and his lips just—

"You what?" she blinked.

"I was curious." was the blunt answer. It was then the wind-sorceress heard the chuckle that emitted from his chest—the rumbling travelling from her hands down her arms and making her shiver, goosebumps rising on her skin. "I don't see what's so—"

She was cut short when the back of her head was grasped—gently—and pulled towards descending lips. And she let him kiss her.

And she didn't deny herself the fact that she liked it. Even if it was wrong.

-...-

Gently untangling all the ribbons and pulling the strands straight with her fingers, she sighed. "But Inuyasha, it wasn't even that big of a deal! We were just—"

"Not that big of a deal? I'm the laughingstock of the castle, Kagome!" she groaned inwardly. Explaining to Inuyasha was like zapping all of your energy out.

"Master Inuyasha! A word?" squeaked Myouga from the doorway. Half a head full of waves, and the other still in plaits, Inuyasha nodded. He knew this tone—something bad was going on. He stood up and turned to Kagome.

"Stay here."

But now Kagome's curiousity was piqued, and she snuck over to her side of the door. Peeking out, she saw them headed towards the library. Following quietly, she paused outside the large room, falling to the foor with catlike grace and crouching, waiting to hear what they said.

"I've bad news, m'lord."

"Well, spit it out, Myouga!"

"Yessir!" he squeaked. "Your country requires yourself and your brother to go to war..." Kagome felt a gasp crawling up her throat, and tears welling up in her eyes. Surely Inuyasha will deny...?

"...I thought—" a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to?"

"...yes, m'lord."

"Alright then. I'll begin packing right away."

"The country thanks you, Lord Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah, Myouga."

How the Hell am I gonna tell Kagome?

-...-

(**A/N:** I was thinking of leaving it there—but naw. I'm on a writing spree.)

-...-

Kagome hurried into the room, arms outstretched, right to Inuyasha. Grasping him tightly, there was that small, watery whisper that always made him feel like a bastard for doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Don't leave me, Inuyasha..."

Myouga snuck out of the room, and Kagome's tears dampened Inuyasha's shirt, the salty smell hitting him.

"Don't leave me," she repeated. "I love you..." Inuyasha gripped the teary girl tighter, his own tears in his eyes.

"Gods, Kagome. I don't want to leave you. Kami-sama knows, I've never wanted us to part." here he paused, because Kagome started to bawl harder, inbetween small hiccups that protruded inbetween. "Because I love you, too."

"Then why—why are you leaving?" she questioned tearily.

"I have to." he pulled away, looking to her with a half-smile. "I would not leave you if I didn't have to."

"Inuyasha...kiss me, one time. Please..." Inuyasha leaned down, capturing her lips, tasting tears that lingered there. He knew right then—it would never work out between them. They'd worked so hard to get to eachother, overcome tasks, confessed love—but their countries, their duties—it'd never work out. And so he cried also. He cried for the love he knew they'd have to leave behind. Leave behind—but not forget. Never forget.

-...-

My angel. My only.

You're my whole being.

I love you.

I'll never forget you.

But for our countries, we'll never be together.

God knows, I love you more than I love life!

Kagome.

Marry. Have children. Go on with life.

Without me...

But not without me in mind.

Please!—don't forget me.

-...-

I'll never forget.

I'll always forgive.

I know what happens now is not your fault.

My love.

My Inuyasha.

Believe me—because I say it with all my heart;

Believe me when I say I'll love you forever.

And never forget you.

Will you never forget me?

Please not, my wonderful Inuyasha.

You're me, and I'll not be if you forget.

And not love.

Please!—don't forget me.

-...-

**A/N:** -bawls like a baby- I-I-I...the end? And...sad...why did I write that?

Inu: For the benifit of the readers? -pats Tia's back awkwardly-

Tia: Wahhhh! -cries into his shoulder-

Sesshou: Oh, Kami-sama! It wasn't that—oh. Oh. It _was_ that sad...

Inu: Yeah...

Sesshou: ...excuse me. -walks away-

Inu: I guess I'll answer the reviews?

-...-

**Review Reviewer:**

**Phiona: **I'm sure Tia'd thank you if she could speak.

**Evilanimeblond:** Sometime's she's kind of tired when she writes these chapters, so yeah. Plus she runs out of ideas.

**Shawnainoakhurst:** What? She got a cookie? And _I_ didn't? Feh. Yes, they were indeed arm-wrestling (thank Kami-sama).

**Bre: **She did keep going. Huzzah.

**SilverHairedHanyou:** (Answers for both)—well, she updated and I'm glad you like the story. She'd be glad, too.

**Kougagurl666:** Yes. Sweet. This chapter is that, too. But still very sad. -Tia still crying hysterically in the background- I have proof.


	17. Epilogue: Letters

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long to get done, but it seems writing an epilouge is harder than it looks. I was torn between getting Inuyasha and Kagome together, at the expense of a well-written chapter—or to leave as all was, and keep them apart for an angsty ending. I finally went over the options, pondered deeply, and then latched onto one ending, which I'm sticking with. Hopefully you'll all see my reasoning. TTFN.

**Epilouge:** Letters.

-...-

It was mid-afternoon, there were few clouds dotting the blue-cast sky, and there was only a faint, soft breeze. Starry blue eyes gazed up at the almost twin sky, and finally Kagome let herself sigh softly. For almost five years she had mourned, for the last, mulling over a descision to send one letter, to determine her and anothers fate. In the end, she had decided to send it.

Not yet knowing the fate of herself and the unnamed, she sat, awaiting a simple reply—if any—that was to the point.

-...-

A dark point in his life had passed, he had matured, he had hardened, lost many things, and gained many also. You could say his gaze was steely, almost like his brothers. When he spoke it was gruff, annoyed, and most always monotonous. Some might say Inuyasha was a changed man. But if you saw him then—teary-eyed, lost-looking, and unable to speak without whispering—you'd change your whole opinion of him tenfold.

The matured man was holding a piece of paper, his grip crumpling and tearing parts of it, tears staining inked in words. His dark lips formed a solitary whisper: "I thought you'd forgotten, too..."

-...-

_Inuyasha,_

_I hope, with all these pains in the past five years, you haven't totally forgotten me. Ha, I actually haven't forgotten you. It's a hard thing to do that, ironically. I've started a new life, I have a wonderful, devoted husband, two adoring children, and two doses of doting grandfather and grandmother. I should be happy, exstatic, even—but somehow the only one I see in my dreams is...you._

_I don't want to, and I certainly don't choose to do so. Kami-sama knows, I've been through enough in my life. But...only your eyes make flowers spring up after winter. They are the sun. Only your lips make fireworks dance beyond my vision. They are the fire, passion. Only your hands can brush away my tears softly enough to make me cry all over again. They are the silk of my cradle. Only you can make me what I always was, even now my husband wonders where the real Kagome has gone._

_You gave me everything, dear, dear Inuyasha. And I love you for it—love you like I love my children._

_I won't ever forget you, even if you have forgotten me._

_Always,  
Kagome._

-...-

It was a simple reply, no long speech of golden days and a cute button nose. It made Kagome cry, for this simply meant they _would_ never be together. Of course, she had known that from the beginning. Somehow, it was all too complicated, all too delusional. The only kiss was for goodbye, and the only love she shared ended up being with her husband.

She never knew that she would be so sad.

-...-

_I'll never forget, never love again as fully. Goodnight, my Kagome._

-...-

**A/N:** Well...this is it. It's over. Done with. Away. Sad, ne? –sniffles– I really don't want it to end, but...it has to. I hope you'll all read my stories. Bye...

**Last Ever Skit:**

Tia: Well, it was nice working with all of you.

Inu: Likewise...

Sess: I would say ditto—but that's just childish. It was nice to work with yo—

Kag: HI! Am I late?

Tia: It's...the end of the story, Kagome.

Kag: Oh...um... –looks to Sess all bashfully– Sorry.

Sess: –looks away–

Tia: Did I miss something?

**FIN**


End file.
